


Royally fcked

by neonjikook



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Park Jimin, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin is Jungkooks sexual awakening, Jimin's a kinky bottom, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphaned, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Pining Jimin, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Jungkook, Royal guard Jimin, Royalty AU, Shameless Smut, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top!Jungkook, bottom!jimin, fluffy taegi, jikook - Freeform, jimin is ethereal, kinda graphic, kookmin, non vanilla, royal guard, taegi - Freeform, taehyung is sorta psychic, taekook, taekook are best friends, they're in love and it's glorious, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonjikook/pseuds/neonjikook
Summary: One thing Prince Jungkook had learnt is that there is always hope from the sun, as it stretches its kindly fingers across the hills and with every touch – it fixes everything that was broken in the dark.





	1. Smalltown boy

Busan had always been a lazy little seaside village; the seagulls roll over the warm air currents without a care in the world and the waves lap at the beach in a similar nature. The hills that crest the area on the horizon rise behind Busan castle magnificently, penetrating the hazy amber mist that shrouds them in the morning sunrise, the water that hugs the cold stone castle walls glints mischievously in the dappled light and the rose petals in the garden begin to pout into the rising sun awaiting its gentle kiss.

The days in Busan are long and mild, the perfect climate, just the right amount of sunlight for the farmers to tend their crops, just plenty for the fish farmers to haul in their generous loads of fish daily, a picture perfect sleepy village with a picture-perfect prince to rule over it.

It’s more bittersweet this morning than ever, the sky is candy-floss pink with streaks of sugar painted across the sky delicately, wispy trails of water vapour lace the pastel canvas and little tiny toy planes race each other. A gentle harmony of bird song floats mellowly across the castle orchards, one thing Prince Jungkook had learnt is that there is always hope from the sun, as it stretches its kindly fingers across the hills and with every touch – it fixes everything that was broken in the dark.

\---

“You’re such a tool. What _are_ you doing?” exasperatedly Yoongi snatched the rose from Taehyung's hands, the rose thorn snagging on his wrist and drawing blood “OW YOU FUCKER!” Taehyung yelped, failing to address the question, instinctively he put his lips to his wrist and sucked at his wound whimpering like a puppy, Yoongi shook his head and turned to throw the tainted rose into the garden not in the slightest phased at the blood now dripping onto the marbled path.

Yoongi turned back to Tae whose forehead creased in ‘pain’ “you’re such a baby, it wasn’t even that deep you _nerd_ ” Yoongi mumbled fondly, taking Taehyung's wrist into his hand and running his fingers over the raised scratch – Taehyung flinched “TSSH, I was just picking a pretty rose for you.” he hissed sticking out his bottom lip in a mock sad face.

“Tae, you know you can’t pick roses from the gardens, don’t you remember what happened last time?” Yoongi sighed, placing a soft kiss to the wound, he continued “Prince Jeon goes crazy when he sees them missing, he said he wants the castle to look top notch in case any hot chicks decide to make a visit” Taehyung snorted, his boxy smile shining brighter than the sun which now peeked over the crest of the hill.

Yoongi’s eyes lit up in the pale morning sun when he heard his genuine laugh, cautiously, he took Tae’s uninjured wrist and slid his hand down it, palm to palm he enlaced their fingers together and without having to usher another word they set off walking again through the gardens hand-in-hand.

It was early enough in the morning at the castle for them to do this without worrying they would get caught – still – Yoongi’s stance within the castle grounds is overly cautious, he would hate to be fired just because he fell in love with a rebel, after all – he couldn’t help it.

Taehyung on the other-hand, well, he’s Prince Jungkook's childhood best friend and constant troublemaker (though he seems to think he can get away with it because his best friend is the prince) his rebellion had landed him in the castle prison a total of 22 times, his crimes were so minor it always seemed overkill to put him in prison – whenever the Prince was informed there was a new prisoner in containment he would always question “Gentlemen, is it by any chance Taehyung _again_?” and they would solemnly nod their heads, Prince Jungkook would dismiss them with a sigh and a disinterested wave of his hand – calling after them “Please, let him free with a ‘warning’, I’ll speak with him later”.

But that ‘later’ more often than not never came, Taehyung hadn’t spoken to his best friend since the accident.

\---

This time round Yoongi had to retrieve his boyfriend from prison he’d been contained because he stole an apple for a horse because he thought it “looked hungry”, Yoongi had reliably informed him that all horses in Busan “looked hungry” and Taehyung had turned a pleasing shade of pink, whispering through the cold bars “you know I do all this so I get to see you right?”.

It made Yoongi visibly sad that Taehyung couldn’t stay with him at the castle, “orders are orders my lovely, being the Princes best friend doesn’t give you a free ticket to be a criminal.” Yoongi would choke out, kissing Tae’s cheek and watching him vanish through his tear distorted reality as he exited through those stupid heavy pine doors that guard the entrance to the castle – and also Prince Jungkook's icy cold heart.

No one had come through those doors in years, since Prince Jungkook lost his parents in a nautical tragedy he had shut everyone out, he hadn’t laughed in exactly 143 days – Yoongi had counted.

He didn’t eat properly.

He didn’t sleep properly.

He wouldn’t even allow himself to have a royal guard, he thought he was too worthless, too young, too _weak_ to be Prince.

And worst of all – he blamed himself.

\---

Night fell over the castle and Yoongi drifted towards the keephouse dragging his feet as though they had suddenly become boulders from the weight of his sadness, he muttered under his breath tripping over his feet growing increasingly sleepy and praying to God the Prince didn’t see him like this.

Too late.

Prince Jungkook only had to clear his throat for Yoongi to shoot up as straight as a plank, wide awake.

His gaze met Yoongi's as his eyelids fluttered open and shut, “Yoongi, you look tired.” Prince Jeon stated haphazardly, his wide but skinny frame leaning in the frame of the keephouse doorway “are you faring alright?” he asked, his voice hinting at concerned _damn it_ , Yoongi blinked, his breath hitching in his throat, unusual the Prince rarely asked how anyone was doing, he never seemed to care about his servants wellbeing so why now?

What had changed in his heart? That ice cold prison which had been locked up for so long.

Yoongi plucked up the courage to answer and opened his lips to speak, “Yes I'm f-“ “Yoongi, can I speak with you about something important?” the Prince interrupted, his voice monotone. Yoongi gulped, his leg twitching nervously, _shit he knows shit shit shit shit!_

The prince turned quickly and gestured for Yoongi to follow him, hesitantly, he did, up the carpeted stairs inside the keephouse and past the banquet room, Yoongi watched Jungkook's body intently and noticed how weak his posture had become, how his body was slowly giving up on him.

Yoongi felt his heart sink a little bit as he realised how hostile everyone at the castle was towards him – when really they were missing the most obvious sign ever, their Prince was no longer glowing, his starlight was leaving him day by day and no one even noticed, no one noticed that the very person they were all trying to protect was hurting to the point of no repair.

He suddenly had an epiphany and in one inhale he breathed into himself a sense of purpose and the word ‘servant’ finally had meaning, finally had a taste upon his tongue when he spoke it.

\---

Jungkook led Yoongi to the balcony on the keephouse, jesting to a plush bench for Yoongi to rest upon. Yoongi didn’t expect him to sit down, but he did. He sat next to him, so close that Yoongi could feel his fragile body shivering.

There was nothing between them but silence and the stars.

Yoongi tensed up as Jungkook turned to look at him, “Yoongi” Jungkook stated, the tone of his voice present, on edge. Yoongi didn’t think he was ready for whatever he was going to say, he felt as though he might cry and he wasn’t quite sure why.

“I’m losing hope.” he whispered. Yoongi waited for him to capitalise but when he didn’t, his heart suddenly blossomed with understanding.

He was mostly confused at why, of all people, the prince had chosen him – and not his best friend – to confide in. But it became apparent all too soon. Prince Jeon inhaled through his nose and sat up straighter,

“I really miss them.”

Jungkook's voice cracked though he spoke softly, voice overflowing with emotion for what felt like the first time in eternity. Yoongi chose his words carefully reminiscing upon the beautiful royal family that had been, and was no more- "I do too. But Prince Jeon, it wasn’t your fault. I promise you.”

These words seemed to ignite something within Jungkook and he felt him shudder with something other than just the cold air that surrounded them, he glanced over and saw Jungkook battling with himself to fight off the tears that welled in his eyes. This clarified it in Yoongi's mind, this boy was lonely and needed someone to protect him:

He needed someone he could call home. 

Yoongi's brain rushed and ideas slipped through his conscious like sand through his fingers until he settled upon an idea.

He sat quietly next to the prince as his frame shook with the power of his sobs, unsure of what he should do he placed a hand warily on the small of his back and felt him soften into his touch – hoping this was a positive reaction he kept quiet, the tears fell freely now – there was no hiding them, no need to, they fell in perfect droplets against the balcony floor and settled into the cracks amongst the flags.

Yoongi could only marvel at how graceful Jungkook's quivering body looked, the royal blue velvet of his robe caught the moonlight and he shimmered, his body fluid like water, the pain ebbing away from him with each tremendous sob.

“I, n-need help.” He cried, his voice shaking, Yoongi bowed his head in response even though the princes’ eyes were fixated on where his tears slipped through the stones by his feet “I know exactly what you need, sire.” Jungkook lifted his head up, feeling the foreign hand on the small of his back burning into his skin “and what would that be?” he stammered, his eyes glistening wistfully.

 

_“You’ll see.”_


	2. Do you know where the wild things go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother paused for breath, feeling her sons heart skip against her leg.
> 
> “The silver haired boy took the brown-haired boys hand in his own,
> 
>  
> 
> “I promise I’ll protect you too”. ~

"Guardian of the forest”, the words rolled off her tongue as if they were handcrafted for her to speak, Jungkook thought his mothers voice was the most calming thing on the planet – even when he lived next to the slow lulling waves he thought her voice possessed a soothing quality that could calm even the rockiest of storms at sea.

She opened the book slowly, her fingers lingering on the paper so that Jungkook's inquisitive warm brown eyes could scan the detailed illustrations one more time – the silver etchings on the front catching the light from the chandelier.

Jungkook always revelled in the intake of breath she took before she started to read, “The brave boy, little Jungkook, was not so brave when it came to the deep deep forest” she would read, looking down fondly at Jungkook who rested his head in her lap.

She turned the page again and Jungkook glanced up to observe the next page, littered with delicate illustrations of trees and dense shrubbery with a little boy sketched in the bottom staring wistfully into the depths of the woods, “little Jungkook wasn’t so scared of the forest anymore! He wanted to know more about what was in the trees!”

Jungkook rolled around in her lap and positioned himself up on his elbows when he heard the rustle of the page as it was turned again, knowing from the countless times he had heard the story that this was his favourite page. 

“Little Jungkook sprang into the forest deeper and deeper, hopping over tree roots and bouncing with the bunnies” she murmured, Jungkook's eyes lit up and he glanced down at the page which was flipped upside down to him but given the familiarity he could still make down the doodle of a little boy in black and white striped overalls who was hand in hand with the brown haired boy, his mother shifted her seat slightly and the silver engraving where the stripy boys hair was shimmered in the warm light of Jungkook's bedroom.

She cleared her throat subtly and continued “It was _you_ who was calling out to me from the trees?” the brown-haired boy asked suddenly, breathless, the silver haired boy smiled and his eyes turned into crescent moons that somehow shined brighter than the moon that pulsed in the night sky.

“Yes, I’m the protector of the forest and everything in it!” – “Does that include me as well then?” little Jungkook replied, excited all of a sudden. The silver haired boy laughed, his eyes disappearing.”

His mother paused for breath, feeling her sons heart skip against her leg.

“The silver haired boy took the brown-haired boys hand in his own,

 

“I promise I’ll protect you too”.

 

\---

Jungkook sleeps restlessly, despite pouring his heart out to Yoongi just hours ago. He had hoped it would relieve some of the weight on his shoulders talking to someone - that’s what his dad had always told him.

He cursed himself out this time because he felt dumb for oversharing and worse – for crying to someone he barely knows.

The early hours of the morning shrouded the castle, it’s foggy and humid and Prince Jungkook is sweating profusely despite the bitterness of the air in his room and his worrying lack of body fat.

Recently he wouldn’t even permit himself the luxury of heating, even in winter.

His four-poster bed suddenly feels huge, he feels like a drop in the ocean, insignificant. The semi darkness of his room – once comforting – is now haunting and suffocating and he honestly doesn’t think he’s ever felt this lonely.

He feels the tears come again, his feelings betraying him for the second time that day, he bites his lip in a desperate attempt to reabsorb the tears that had already escaped his eyes and ran far away from him – he wished he could run away from himself too.

Eventually, his tears dry up and his eyelashes feel crusty with the urge to sleep, Jungkook closes his heavy eyelids and wills himself to sleep, he wills himself to sleep hoping that when he wakes up everything would be okay again.

When the chains of slumber finally, _finally_ take him as prisoner he dreams vividly for the first time in years, the first time since he lost his family, since he lost his heartbeat.

A dream sequence follows almost immediately and it’s so rousing that it almost causes Jungkook to jolt upright in surprise, he can feel his heartbeat and hear the gentleness of his breathing and impulsively he is hyper-aware of all his senses within his dream – lucid.

His eye twitches uncomfortably as his mind transports him to the sea, he sees the waves lapping against an unfamiliar shore and fears the worst, hoping his mind wouldn’t put him through the nightmare of imagining his parent’s limp bodies lead against the sharp rocks on the beach again.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

Instead, his body swings round, the shore disappears and he lands with an earthy _thud_ on grass, he jolts a little in bed and feels consciousness return for a moment and as he struggles to return to his feet in his dream, back on earth his unconscious body rolls over in the sheets of his four-poster bed.

Jungkook extends his arms as his eyes fail him slightly in the dream realm, a cool, rough surface presses against his palm, it takes him no longer than 1.2 seconds to realise that this was the bark of a tree and suddenly - he’s seeing in technicolour.

A nostalgic familiarity floods his senses, the tree, _the tree, I know that tree._ Prince Jungkook continues to palm his way through the trees, running his hands down the bark of the trees and each line, each memory comes back to him one by one slamming into him with each step he took

_his mother’s warm chocolate eyes,_

_his father galloping through the orchard with Jungkook perched high upon his trusty steed laughing into the sky,_

_picking a rose flower for his mother and watching the maternally-programmed-concern melt into fondness as he places the flower behind her ear whispering “you’re so pretty momma” and observing as her eyes filled with joyful tears._

Prince Jungkook is frustrated now, feeling as though those memories without context are out there to hurt him, he presses further feeling a current of emotions bubble and swirl in his gut, his footsteps erratic against the forest floor beneath his bare feet, his toes feeling every contour of the earth, every tree root, every damp messy patch, every smooth cherry blossom petal.

After what feels like miles of blind and aimless running, with sore feet and a pounding heart he reaches a clearing where the tree canopy parts enough for him to gaze upon the sliver of the crescent moon rippling in the wide dark canvas that they call the sky.

Realisation hits him square on the head and he feels dizzy from the weight of it, it all happens so fast, _too fast._

Abruptly, his whole world simultaneously crashes down around him and then rebuilds itself in a matter of one sharp breath. He kneels cautiously, his bare knees making small craters in the damp moss beneath him.

His head is spinning.

Kneeling makes things impossibly worse, now he’s almost halved in height he feels it again, that overwhelming sense of dizziness. And then, like a beautiful epiphany, he sees them. 

Merely a silhouette in the distance, directly beneath the soft silver threads of moonlight there is a human figure, small and delicate in frame. Jungkook's breath hitches in his throat as he observes the silhouette push a tender arm out up into the sky as if they were gathering the stars.

Jungkook's knee slips and he hears the low _thump_ of his foot hitting the ground.

_Shit._

The silhouette falters. Retracting their arm hesitantly from the stars.

Jungkook holds his breath even though he already knew that the silhouette had acknowledged he was being watched.

Painfully slowly, the silhouette turns around and takes a step towards the clearing, coming away from the shade of the trees and gradually into the clearing, now their body was illuminated by the moonlight and Jungkook released his breath, sucking in lungs full of fresh crisp air.

The features of the silhouette were still darkened, the Prince shivered, now Jungkook could see _he_ was wearing monochromatic striped overalls and it took all his strength not to scream out. _No way, no way, no way._

The Prince makes a mental note that this is the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes on.

The silhouette lifts his face slowly towards the moonlight opening his eyes and opening his mouth as if he is about to speak.

“Jungkook?”

_Prince Jungkoooooook, helloooooo? Are you in there?? Is my best friend still in that empty shell somewhere?_

_“Mm yeah it’s me who –“_

Jungkook's eyes snap open and he almost falls out of his bed, Taehyung's face is dangerously close to his and he unceremoniously slaps it out of the way.

“Taehyung!” Jungkook exclaims, irritated “I just got you deported out of the castle grounds, why are you back here?” he continues, the cold-hearted prince that lives like a parasite inside his heart now tastes like a sour pastille within his mouth, “you should be surprised I don’t banish you for life.”

Taehyung looks down at his feet sheepishly, perched on the empty side of the bed.

Prince Jungkook squints his eyes to avoid being blinded by one beam of sunlight that is shining directly into one eyeball. “I’m not going to ask how you got in here but I’ve had a really bad night and I need-“ “A friend?” Taehyung butts in, Jungkook shakes his head in disbelief, his neck is sore from sleeping on his front and

_oh shit._

“Woah, what’s wrong you just turned white as a sheet. You sick?” Taehyung queried, genuine concern edging his voice.

Jungkook flicked through all the possible excuses in his mind like he was coming up with a complex recipe when he suddenly froze, the sound of the castle gates opening, the heavy pine catching on the marble and creaking and groaning snapped him out of his trance.

A sound he hadn’t heard since they closed them after the funeral of his parents.

A blinding, irrational rage filled his chest and Taehyung backed off, “ ** _why_** are they opening the castle gates without my clearance?” the prince roared, his messy bed head hair suddenly looking intimidating, Taehyung’s smile failed him and he backed away from Jungkook slowly.

Jungkook almost _snarled_ “get out of my way.” as he pushed past Taehyung who tried weakly to restrain him, his fingers losing their grip almost as soon as he placed them on Jungkook's bicep.

Jungkook headed straight for the master bathroom, locking himself in and trying to rationalise his feelings, _nothing_. He felt the anger and curiosity boiling in his veins once again, he was the water and his feelings were the fire. If this kept up, he’d evaporate by noonday.

With a newfound courage (or stupidity) he splashed water onto his face, ignoring the dark circles that had recently formed under his eyes and the smudging of his smoky eye makeup.

For a fleeting moment, he saw an attractive young prince staring back at him in the mirror.

He didn’t have time to theorise right now, he felt as though he was burning up from the inside, a fire had ignited in his lungs and every breath was hot and painful.

The long resonating note of a royal trumpet floats across the air and into Jungkook's ear canal, faintly, the royal band begin to play an upbeat melody which he could have _sworn_ he recognised.

Prince Jeon’s tense posture softens slightly and he unclenches his hands from around the wash basin.

_His parent’s special ceremonial song, conducted by his father, last played on his birthday._

The corner of his mouth turns into a small smile. It’s short lived.

The princes smile fades almost as soon as it forms.

He fixes his two-day old clothes in the mirror, readjusts his trousers, ruffles the lace on the front of his shirt, smoothes down the velvet on his jacket, he tugs at his collar aware at the sweat forming round his neck, _an image of the boy from his dream_.

He shakes his head free of the visual and fills his mouth with peppery mouthwash letting it burn the insides of his cheeks and his tongue before spitting it out ungracefully into the sink.

A pang of guilt.

Prince Jungkook leaves the bathroom, shutting the door quietly

A wave of sadness.

He follows the curve of the staircase down from the master bathroom, towards the courtyard where the melody of the brass band still resonates.

A splash of unbridled anger.

He takes a sharp right at the bannister, heading towards where a group of his men are gathered in royal blue, huddled together, the vibrations of the brass instruments so close now he can feel them through his galloping heart.

A hint of fear.

He suddenly isn’t sure he wants to be here. He wants to retreat, he wants to escape, he wants to go back to bed and hide there forever, he wants to go to the sea and be swept away by the tide.

An ounce of pain.

 _It’s too late now, they know you’re here._ Jungkook takes a last few limping steps towards the large crowd and clears his throat anxiously.

The band stops playing and abruptly the courtyard is completely silent. He swears his heart is beating so obnoxiously that everyone can hear it.

A sprinkle of hope.

“Why are the gates open gentleman?” he interrogates, surprised at how steady his voice comes out.

One of the gate keepers gulps audibly and Jungkook turns to him, “b-but sire we had orders from y-you to open them.” he stutters under the sudden confrontation, Jungkook's mind races and he inhales sharply before answering “I’m sorry, you must be mistaken I never ordered an opening of the gates.”

“Yes you did, actually.” a soft voice suddenly pipes up from somewhere, enveloped in the crowd.

“Show yourself.” Jungkook states, his voice shaking a little, his fists balling up, heart ringing in his ears.

When Yoongi’s small frame emerges from the crowd Jungkook's shoulders drop and he sighs, “Servant-Yoongi I never asked you to open these gates that night, you know it is forbidden do you not?” Jungkook questions, his voice gentle.

“No you did not sire, but in order for you to get the help you need – they had to be opened.” Yoongi answers, his voice steady.

Jungkook glances about himself at the smiling crowd, furrowing his brow in confusion. “I don’t understand elaborate plea-“ Jungkook trails off, suddenly feeling extremely cold, goosebumps form along his arms and legs and crawl up his neck.

The crowd begins to part and Jungkook takes a step back, feeling as though the crowd was going to swallow him up like the ocean, he felt like he was drowning and then, all of a sudden, he was on dry land again.

A hand brushed against his own, closed eyes opened.

A youthful chuckle, from the heart of a young man.

Smiling crescent eyes and an endearing greeting,

 

“Good morning Prince, I’m your guardian angel.” ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this (slightly longer) chapter made up for how small the first one was! I'm (not) sorry for how angsty this chapter is ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome ~ I love jikook to the moon and back.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wave of royal blue cloaks washed over a limp body on the floor and Taehyung approached with his arms out pressing forwards blindly, the crowd parted and the storm at sea calmed as familiarity flooded over the cloaked men “Taehyung, it’s the prince.” one spoke softly, pointing at the floor just next to Taehyung's feet.

Taehyung used to love Jungkook like no one else, his own flesh and blood, like a brother.

When they were young and tiny and naïve Taehyung would run ahead of Jungkook shrieking “TAG! YOU’RE IT KOOKIE”, in fits of laughter, his little lungs heaving, his bright smile and twinkling eyes mirroring how the sun glinted off the ripples in the boat harbour – when Jungkook would adventure out of the confines of the castle grounds.

They’d go searching for truffles and mushrooms at the edges of the Busan forest and Taehyung remembered the way that Jungkook's whole face lit up in excitement when his truffle puppy sniffed out a truffle under the roots of an old oak tree.

He’d get dragged along by the excitable dog and Taehyung would watch as he face planted into the grass and ended up with a silly muddy face but in his other hand his chubby little fingers gripped onto a prized truffle like his little life depended on it.

After they found enough fungi to fill a small basket covered with a soft handkerchief and the sun began to set over the distant horizon, saturating the sky with the colours of the night, they would skip arm in arm back up the toll bridge to the castle gates singing a little song about their treasure which Jungkook lovingly named “Taekookies truffle song”.

\---

Taehyung missed this.

He missed his best friend, the person he used to see, that flickering warm fire inside his eyes had been put out, now all he saw was the faint wisp of the smoke that appears when you snuff out a flickering candle. Maybe he was wrong but - for now, as he sits on the edge of Jungkook's silk duvet and regrets his life decisions, he thinks of nothing but him and Jungkook as children and what he just did couldn’t be worse, he’d never felt so doubtful and guilty in his whole life but he kept telling himself _this will help him, this is what he wants, trust Yoongi._

Taehyung thought it better that he didn’t join Jungkook on the terrace.

 

When the brass band ceased and he heard the tone of Jungkook's voice he felt his throat close and balled up his fists in the silk bed sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

He waited.

 Jungkook's bedroom was deadly silent apart from the ominous slow tick of the grandfather clock in the corner which Taehyung followed as if it was his life support machine.

 

Nothing could have prepared Taehyung for what happened next.

Without warning, there was an unfamiliar trill of panicked voices within the courtyard. Taehyung rose purposefully from the bed, releasing his grasp on the sheets, he decided to pass on spying from the thin window of the prince’s bedroom and confront this himself _like a best friend, like a man, if anything has gone wrong – I’m the one responsible._

An impromptu thought of Yoongi.

His heart skipped a beat, - _oh fuck_ – he increased his pace down the stairs to the courtyard by double, his feet falling in clumsy erratic footsteps beneath his shaking body.

A wave of royal blue cloaks washed over a limp body on the floor and Taehyung approached with his arms out pressing forwards blindly, the crowd parted and the storm at sea calmed as familiarity flooded over the cloaked men “Taehyung, it’s the prince.” one spoke softly, pointing at the floor just next to Taehyung's feet.

Taehyung took heed and nodded slowly, he knelt over his best friend’s frame, his eyes scanned Jungkook's body and he sighed audibly when he realised he was not injured _drama queen_ he thought – almost laughing at himself.

Jungkook looked… peaceful?

Taehyung wasn’t sure how to describe his expression but it looked blissful _like he’s just had the best orgasm of his life._ Taehyung mentally slapped himself but the thought was just too amusing.

The rhythmic rise and fall of the prince’s chest punctuated the uneasy silence and Taehyung inhaled sharply, “So I take it went well then?” he chuckled nudging Jungkook's unconscious body with his knee, suddenly the omission of two warm bodies made him shudder as he noticed their presence lacked – the square felt cold.

“Where is he?” Taehyung questioned sharply, the courtesans and servants shared nervous glances and Taehyung's shoulders dropped in frustration “You know he’s a runner, I _told_ you to keep a close eye on him” Taehyung spoke, irritated.

 

When the silence refused to be broken he sighed, bringing his gaze to rest fondly on his best friend,

“I’ll take him back up to bed.” Taehyung sighed “We can try again some other time he must have found it all too overw-“ “It’s okay, I’ll carry him up.” a gentle voice interrupted with a voice quality like the honey they produce from the roses in the orchard every summer.

Taehyung would be lying if he said his breath didn’t hitch when the man emerged into the fading sunlight from behind the pillars in the courtyard.

His mercury hair caught the light and reflected it as if each strand was a fibre of glass, his frame was small and compact, he dressed well, in a faintly striped shirt, tailored trousers, and suspenders.

He gave a small smile and stepped forwards towards the prince.

When the courtesans and servants began to edge forwards nervously he merely held up a hand and they stopped in their paths, Taehyung stared open mouthed as he stooped down and wrapped a hand gently under his legs and back and lifted him up tenderly off the marble floor and began to emerge through the sea of royal servants.

\---

“So **_that’s_** the hottie you signed up? Are you _crazy_ he’s way too attractive for this lifestyle.” Taehyung exclaimed, kicking his feet up to rest on his boyfriend’s legs opposite him. Yoongi pulled a face at him and Taehyung raised an eyebrow in response.

“You’re gross.” Yoongi said, slapping Taehyung's shin. “You have the hots for him?” Yoongi asked quizzically, not meaning for his voice to come out as uncertain as it did. Taehyung's head snapped to make eye contact with Yoongi, he blushed a little.

“Baby” he cooed, “I’m just acknowledging that he’s definitely eye candy – it’s like he’s magical or something. I feel enchanted and I’ve only seen him for like five seconds.” he paused, grabbing another grape and sucking the juice into his mouth.

“How is prince Jungkook going to survive, I don’t care if he says he’s ‘straight’, he won’t be after he’s spent a night with this guy.” Yoongi snorted

“KIM TAEHYUNG _SHUT UP._ ”

Taehyung grinned sheepishly. “So, the question that’s been killing me. What _exactly_ is his job then? Other than to get Jungkook laid and make every ‘straight’ man question their sexuality?” Yoongi looked like he wanted to punch his boyfriend right in his perfect nose.

“SHHH you dork. You’re so embarrassing.” Yoongi hushed, leaning closer to Taehyung.

“He’s gonna be Prince Jeons personal royal guard.” Yoongi said, leaning back again and looking way too satisfied with himself.

Taehyung almost shit himself, “WHAT???” he exclaimed, choking on a grape.

Taehyung knew all too well how overly hostile Jungkook was about the incident and his stomach twisted, “are you sure this was the right thing to do babe?” he asked croakily once he had recovered the remains of the grape from his throat.

“Yes.” Yoongi said instantly, he’d never felt more certain about something in his whole life – apart from when Taehyung asked him if he was in love with him and he gave the exact same response.

\---

Jungkook's eyelids felt heavy like the curtains on a theatre stage and he struggled to force them open.

Something felt _off._

When his eyelids no longer resisted the tugging of consciousness and he managed to fully open them his vision was blurry and the shapes of his bedroom were unfamiliar.

He knew almost instantly it wasn’t the morning and panic gripped like a vice on his legs, his arms, his lungs, he felt like he had a killer hangover even though he hadn’t been drunk since he was about 16 when himself and Taehyung got tipsy off wine made from the grapes in the castle vineyard.

“ _You look beautiful_.” a hushed voice breathed, the kind of volume where the prince was unsure if he was meant to hear it or not.

Jungkook was surprised he didn’t shoot out of his skin but just lay still instead, the voice like a remedy to his aching head.

A shy finger traced his fringe across his forehead and brushed it away from his eyes, Jungkook was reminded of when his mother would pet his hair to help him fall asleep and he smiled subconsciously into it, it felt lovely.

As his lips curled up the fingers retracted quickly and Jungkook made a small noise through his nose, “good evening, sleep well?” the same voice said, louder but still ethereally soft.

This time he was meant to hear.

“Evening?” Jungkook replied his voice raspy, the body perched on the edge of the bed chuckled and he felt the bed rise and fall.

Jungkook opened his eyes quickly. He spooked at the figure sat by his legs and gripped at his bed covers as if he was a small child again hearing his father read him a horror story.

“I know you, don’t I?” Jungkook asked, releasing his grip on the bedsheets a little as he saw the older man’s hair glint in the orange sunset.

“Yes. You passed out when we first met and then I carried you bridal style up here.” he chuckled softly gesturing to the bed, “I’m curious, am I really that attractive?” he said, punctuated with a lopsided smirk.

Jungkook felt himself blushing into his pillow.

_What the fuck is going on._

“May I ask what your name is?” he asked swallowing hard, hoping the unattractive blush had gone unnoticed in the shadows of the distorted light in his bedroom.

 

“My name is Park Jimin.”

 _You look cute when you blush_.


	4. Sunblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook had learnt all too quick that life is here one second, and can be torn from you in the blink of an eye –
> 
> “If life was a physical object, it would be paper - if you mishandle it you get paper cuts.”

“How’s it going hottie?” , “Wow you’re **_so_** cute.”, “You’re the prince? Understandable. You’re hot” – Jungkook had absolutely every positive adjective to describe his appearance thrown at him in high school.

He wouldn’t admit it at the time but he was _super_ jealous of how lowkey Taehyung could lay once he came out as openly gay, and, subsequently scared off all the girls.

There was this one girl who Jungkook thought was very pretty, her name was Nari (which means Lily flower in Korean).

She had lighter brown short hair which she told Jungkook she lightened with lemons from the lemon patch in her garden to give her the highlights which Jungkook marvelled at when they caught the early morning sun during recess.

Jungkook valued her friendship highly, she taught him how to draw, she sang with him, sat with him on the soft sand every other Thursday twilight - and she loved him.

But he was never in love with Nari.

Nari was lovely and polite and everything his parents would have wanted him to take home, there was no doubting that - but Jungkook never felt as though his purpose was to date or show off his good looks or disposable wealth when his parents sent him into public high school.

Jungkook was a humble student who rarely let up that he was the next in line for the throne of Busan, in his mind he was there to learn and to graduate and then he could live a normal life until he was needed to take the throne from his father.

Or at least this was what convinced himself that this was true, that he was there to focus on work so the tears that crawled down Nari’s cheeks when he told her the truth hurt him less.

Jungkook had his heart set on working as a marine biologist along the coast- conservation. Here he fell in love with the tiny phosphorescent jellyfish that speckled the coastline late at night and the way the stars sparkled in the sky above him.

Jungkook vowed he’d do his best to protect them so the next generation could sit and observe the wonder just as he would every Thursday twilight, he’d let the late-night waves wash away all his worries and for this he thanked his parents silently.

This would have been, if everything went to plan that is.

Jungkook had learnt all too quick that life is here one second, and can be torn from you in the blink of an eye –

“If life was a physical object, it would be paper - if you mishandle it you get paper cuts.”

♡

The morning after Jimin arrived at the castle, Jungkook woke feeling refreshed – a feeling which he had craved for so long, months.

After Jimin had watched the prince fall asleep and quietly exited his bedroom last night he had slept the whole way through, no creepy lucid dreams, nothing. And he felt _amazing,_ hungry but _amazing._

Jungkook's appetite had taken a dangerous plunge since his parents passed away, they were always the ones to make sure he was well fed.

Now he no longer had their constant nagging to eat his vegetables he let the sadness and anger eat away at him, he was so preoccupied with mourning his parents that he often neglected the necessities and, in response, his body had dropped pounds and pounds of weight.

For him to feel hunger pangs in his stomach, the unfamiliar growling sensation, it almost made him giddy.

That morning he discarded his old clothes down the wash chute himself rather than having servant-Yoongi do it for him, and it felt _good_ to take responsibility.

He dressed himself in fresh clothes, he chose out a rather flamboyant silk lace shirt which showed off a section of chest and coupled it with a dark burgundy jacket which contrasted the silk in texture.

He shuffled on a pair of tailored burgundy trousers, or at least they _were_ tailored to fit him, now they hung loosely round his thighs, suddenly the euphoria left him and he felt like he could snap in half. _Weak, look at you! This is pathetic._

He tore them off angrily and flung them across his room.

_FUCK!!!_

He watched in utter dismay as they flew out of the open window, _shit that’s my only pair of burgundy trousers_. Jungkook looked down at his crotch in exasperation and realised that he was half-hard _brilliant. You just **had** to pick the worst time in the world. _

“Prince Jungkook?” he heard a meek voice call, from down on the terrace _oh no this is the most embarrassing thing ever_. Jungkook snorted, imagining what kind of image all the gentlemen on the terrace just formed as to what was going on in the Princes bedroom.

He peered out of the wide-open window and glanced downwards, Yoongi was stood there looking dishevelled and amused as he clutched to his masters discarded pants.

Jungkook cleared his throat biting his cheek and trying to maintain composure “Yoongi, pardon me, I didn’t mean for those to make such an invasive appearance but would you mind having them resized for me quickly – use the pair in the Laundrette for reference.”

Yoongi suddenly burst out laughing, his whole body curling in on the sound.

Prince Jungkook was withheld upon his reaction but slowly he felt a bubble of laughter travel up his throat and all of a sudden, the both of them were howling with laughter. It filled the castle walls with a joy Jungkook could only describe as unfamiliar.

Yoongi mentally scratched off the ‘145 days since’ in his head and happily replaced it with a 0.

♡

Jimin had found it strange adjusting to the softness of the mattress in the keephouse - like a marshmallow in comparison to his at home.

In spite of this though he had not slept well, he worried that he was not the right person for this position.

It came almost naturally for Jimin to doubt his ability, but this time he let himself doubt because he knew more than anyone that it wasn’t going to be easy to protect a soul as fragile as Prince Jeon Jungkook's.

_You wouldn’t have been formerly appointed as royal guard if they didn’t think you were good enough._

When Yoongi had called him to post, with the job description being an ambiguous “He needs you _now,_ Jimin.” Jimin had upped and left home rapidly, kissing his mother and brother goodbye with a promise to visit regularly.

When he heard Jungkook laughing in the distance that morning from the terrace, he knew full well that was an empty promise that he couldn’t keep, Prince Jungkook's heart was a full-time occupation.

♡

Jungkook stood in front of the full body mirror in the grand bathroom for far too long that morning, he began to caress parts of his body, at his exposed collarbones, his ribs which pressed against his soft skin stretching it like canvas.

His hands made their own way subconsciously to his crotch where he adjusted himself wincing a little as his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot by accident.

He glanced up at his bare face and grimaced a little at his rocky complexion quickly reminding himself it was normal for a young man to not have perfect skin.

“You look stunning.” Jimin breathed, stepping out into the light of the bathroom.

Jungkook jumped “Gosh! You startled me, you really must stop doing that J-Jimin”

“Wait… how long were you in here for?”

Jimin cocked his head slightly to the side his eyes twinkling,

“I was using the urinals or, whatever you call them here.”

Jungkook frowned a little bit “h-how much did you see I mean, I got changed in here”

Jimin giggled, the sound sweet and pleasant to Jungkook's ears, _you really have no idea what I’m here for do you?_

“Prince do forgive me for not explaining but, I’m meant to shadow you, that’s my position.”

Jungkook swallowed hard, his Adams apple understanding before he did.

The realisation filled his head like fog and he sighed loudly, willing himself to not be angry at Yoongi.

“I don’t need a guard.”

Jimin's face fell and he stepped closer to Jungkook, crowding him against the sink, Jungkook's eyes flitted from Jimin's lips to his chest. His sleepy horny mind stuck like a broken record between _get away from me_ and _come closer._

_Holy **shit** those are blowjob lips If I’ve ever seen them. _

“What Yoongi told me tells me otherwise.” _Fuck. I just straight up dropped him in it._

“I mean, what I, what we-“ Jungkook held up a hand and Jimin's mouth shut instantly.

The tension in the room so thick it began to fog up Jimin's brain, he moved away from Jungkook feeling the palms of his hands buzz with adrenaline that shot down his spine and into his legs.

Jimin opened his mouth as if to speak and Jungkook raised his gaze to meet Jimin's eyes, razor sharp.

His gaze pierced right through Jimin's skull.

There was no doubting what that look meant, in a different context it could have been taken for lust but here it meant “shut up or I’ll fucking kill you.”  

So Jimin did. He had been prewarned (thank fuck) of Jungkook's irritable outbursts and knew not to press him any further.

Jungkook pushed himself off the sink walking towards the door, feeling Jimin's gaze heavy on his turned back. He opened the door slowly and glanced over his shoulder.

 

“Aren’t you joining me for breakfast?”

 ♡


	5. Confinement without sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jungkook caught the fleeting look of disappointment on Jimins face before the mask returned and his eyes crinkled a little in a small smile.
> 
> Jimin gestured down the carpeted stairs
> 
> “Lead the way.”

When Jungkook was little he would rouse from his slumber in the castle grounds he would rub his sleepy eyes with chubby fingers and greet the morning sunbeams with a thousand-watt toothy smile.

He would tug his curtains open, standing on his tiptoes to allow him more reach – now his head almost reached to the top of the curtain pole.

Once he got dressed he would saunter down the carpeted stairs and into the banquet hall, the smell of fresh breakfast produce could be smelt as soon as he left his bedroom - the smell of freshly baked bread was his favourite.

“Good morning, sleepyhead” his father would jest fondly, chuckling at the way his sons hair stuck up in multiple directions (courtesy of the stylist called heavy sleep).

Jungkook would squint into the sun which peeked through the windows, truthfully for the first few minutes he would admit that he really couldn’t see anything except sunspots when he blinked down at the spread on the table.

Half of the time he didn’t know if he was actually buttering bread or if he had just put pickle juice on it instead.

Jungkook's favourite when he was younger was always the fresh bread buns with marmalade made from the Busan orange blossoms, they were so delicious and sweet he thought he had tasted what the clouds in heaven would taste like.

His parents always made sure there was enough to feed a family of 10, even though there was only three of them – 4 if they included the family dog.

The royal family dog was discouraged from hanging around in the banquet room altogether but sometimes Jungkook would let him sneak in behind him so he could feed him sneaky scraps under the table.

Jungkook had grown up with the dog which Jungkook - with the help of Tae, named Gasi (which translates to thorn) because he found it far too amusing that it sounded like “gassy” in English.  That dog was _constantly_ passing wind and it made him and Taehyung burst into near unending fits of giggles.

♡

The morning after Jimins arrival, Jungkook had the faint but reoccurring theme of nostalgia hit him in waves. His conscious mind being pulled out to sea and then back to the shore, and out to sea, and back to shore.

Jungkook thought maybe he was coming across as mysterious dark _sexy_ prince but really, he was just confused, hungry and horny as _fuck._

The castle smelt homely, warm, _yeasty?_ The walls were filled with the sweet heady smell of fresh squishy bread and as soon as he exited the master bathroom the smell enveloped him and he felt like he was home.

The gentle hand that followed to press against the small of his back not shortly after made him start, his back tensing up. He mentally scolded himself ‘ _stop being so uptight, he’s here to look after you.’_

He looked slightly to the side of him where Jimin pressed his shoulder into him protectively, the warmth his hand generated on his spine bore into him like a leaden weight. Jimin noticed and hastily removed his hand.

Prince Jungkook caught the fleeting look of disappointment on Jimin's face before the mask returned and his eyes crinkled a little in a small smile.

Jimin gestured down the carpeted stairs

“Lead the way.”

♡

“Babe, baaaaaabe, **_babe_**..” Taehyung tried, nudging his boyfriend with his foot and trying to keep his excited voice hushed, “wake up”.

Yoongi stirred, groaning as he woke, “what do you want, I’m tired Tae”

Taehyung punched him playfully “you’re not seriously saying you forgot?! Today is the day Jungkook finally gets laid! And by perhaps the second hottest man in Busan”

Yoongi slapped Taehyung hard in the chest causing him to fall back onto the bed laughing heartily,

“shut the fuck up!” Yoongi hissed, his lips quirking up,

“Make me.” Tae retorted, looking down at Yoongi's softly curved lips and biting his bottom lip.

Yoongi pulled away from Taehyung, shooting him a _you’re disgusting, why do I love you again?_ look, Tae pouted.

“I’m not kissing you with your morning breath” Yoongi scrunched his nose up, scratching the back of his head.

“… go clean your teeth and then… _maybe_ I’ll make out with you.”

♡

Taehyung made his way to the smaller bathroom in the keephouse, tiptoeing as not to alert any guards of his unwanted presence.

He brushed his teeth thoroughly using the peppery mouthwash that makes your tongue go numb and just as he is about to leave the bathroom he catches a waft of baked bread through the open window.

_Oh yeah! Prince Jungkook and Jimin are having breakfast together now – they even cooked his favourite bread? But he hasn’t eaten breakfast in months?_

Taehyung contemplated scaling the castle walls to spy on them through the glass roof of the banquet room, something he’d done often.

He decided against it when the unpleasant thought of him slipping and crashing through the glass ceiling into their breakfast didn’t sound very appealing even to an adrenaline junkie like himself.

Yoongi was splayed out on his bed when he returned to the keephouse and Tae snorted when he saw the position he had chosen.

He walked over to him slowly, tracing his soft facial features with his eager eyes, he leaned down and tilted up Yoongi's chin with a single digit.

Yoongi closed his eyes and Taehyung only had a second to marvel at the length of his eyelashes before their lips were pressed together.

When they pulled apart from each other breathlessly, Tae’s hair was tell-tale dishevelled and the sweat beading on Yoongis forehead and swollen lips would have made it extremely obvious to an innocent bystander as to what just ensued on the creaky single bed in the keephouse.

“Let’s go and spy on Prince Jeon.” Taehyung breathed, placing another gentle kiss on Yoongi's blushing cheek.

♡

Yoongi took Taehyung's clammy hand and dragged him through the castle to a place even Taehyung was unfamiliar with, when he regained his bearings he almost gasped because they were so close to the banquet room where Jungkook sat opposite Jimin and spread marmalade with trembling hands onto a soft bun.

“Wow, this is dangerous… I like it” Taehyung whispered, his eyebrow twitching up.

Yoongi pressed a finger up to his lips and pointed down at the servants who stood guarding the entrances to the dining hall. Tae nodded in understanding and zipped his lips.

Jimin watched with sadness forming a knot in his throat as Jungkook's hands shook gently, he couldn’t begin to imagine the internal turmoil this young prince was going through and the very sight of his frame shaking with the effort was pitiful.

Jungkook was _so_ grateful for Jimin's presence at the banquet, he wasn’t quite sure yet how he would let him know that he was doing everything right. 

He mulled it over in his mind as he sipped orange pulp from a silver gauntlet.

The prince was realising just how _stupid_ he was not allowing himself the necessity of a royal guard. Jimin hadn’t even done anything outstanding but _somehow_ his very presence made him feel more alive than anything or anyone ever had done before.

Taehyung and Yoongi watched with wide eyes, like school children playing hide and seek.

Yoongi’s heart ached to see them sat eating in silence, but, somehow it did not seem uncomfortable.

He wasn’t sure if this was because of the warmth of the building or because of the mysterious aura Jimin exuded which made everyone feel at ease.

Jimin finished first, setting his gauntlet down on the cloth carefully and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. He took the time after to absorb the visuals of the man who sat opposite him, he was downright _gorgeous_.

His lack of body weight made his face no less attractive, his features were angular but soft at the same time and his eye makeup suited his face perfectly, extrapolating those pretty _pretty_ eyes of his.

Jimin's gaze moved downwards to his defined chest which was exposed flirtily through the lace mesh on the front of his blouse, his skin tan in contrast to the cream. His eyes rested there, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was comforting to Jimin.

Jungkook noticed but chose not to say anything, he wouldn’t admit it but he quite enjoyed the burn of Jimin's eyes boring into his skin judgementally.

Jimin was patient as Jungkook had his fill of fresh bread, they didn’t speak but they both felt as though the hushed air did all the talking – Jimin felt as though he had learnt a lot about the prince without him even having to utter a word.

Yoongi was dozing off, the gentle hum of the earth beneath him lulling him, Taehyung prodded him in his neck and he almost yelped clasping a hand over his mouth to distinguish the sound.

“You dick! Wha-“ “shh” Taehyung hushed desperately flailing his arms.

Jungkook had an acute sense of hearing and heard the choked yelp as clear as ever from the balcony up above, he sighed aloud and Jimin's pupils dilated.

“Yoongi-ah, what are you doing in here?” he spoke gently, the informal mode of address made Yoongi blush even harder.

He stood up from their hiding spot and peered down to the banquet table “I-uh we, I mean I”

Taehyung stood up quickly and Jungkook resisted the urge to slam his fist down on the table, Taehyung pointed at Jimin, then him and then made his fingers meet in the middle smiling suggestively.

Jungkook was blushing now and hyper-aware of Jimin's gaze on Taehyung's fingers and then Jimin's gaze shifted to rest upon the princes flushed chest.

Taehyung heard it first, the bubble of laughter in Jimin's chest which suddenly filled the room like birdsong.

Jungkook looked like a teenage boy being exposed in front of their crush, as bewildered as ever and he wanted _so bad_ in this moment to throw Taehyung off the balcony.

He hated the way his ears slowly blossomed pink, this was completely ridiculous, he didn’t have a crush on Jimin. _I don’t even like men._ He weakly reminded himself.

Park Jimin was sat opposite him laughing and the way his body creased in on itself, the way his eyes turned into tiny crescent moons, how he gasped for breath and squeaked after each giggle – it made Jungkook's heart skip a beat, one laugh by one his heart was slowly being thawed out.

The never ending winter in his heart finally saw the first signs of spring, a tiny green sapling growing through the snow.

♡


	6. Heirs and mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gulped and he felt his Adams apple bob obnoxiously in his throat, he attempted to keep a neutral expression on his face, to cling onto even a tiny sliver of the legacy his parents left behind.
> 
> But this was Park Jimin we were talking about, and no one, not even Prince Jeon Jungkook, could resist this man.

Jimin had been at the castle for just one short month and already the difference Yoongi and Taehyung could see in their Prince was astounding.

He was slowly but steadily putting weight on and his thighs and upper body gradually filled out, Taehyung was always jealous of how he maintained such a toned physique without really having to work out.

His hair was so shiny and thick and Taehyung took every opportunity to pet it like he used to pet Gasi’s fluffy brown head ‘ _must be that fresh bread gotta steal me some of that… or maybe I need to steal a piece of Park Jimin_ … _or both.’_ Taehyung often mused.

Despite Taehyung's criminal record, Prince Jungkook's hard exterior had softened in the recent weeks and he decided to keep Taehyung close and stop pushing him away.

He had also caught on that Yoongi had a _special_ attachment to his best friend and he just couldn’t bring himself to banish Taehyung again, given that he had caught the not-so-silent tears that slipped down Yoongi's cheeks the last time he told Taehyung to “leave and never return”.

The Prince felt _sorry for him,_ he’d almost lost his shit but quickly his mind dragged him by the scruff of his neck back to the time when he cried on Yoongi on the rooftop and he just didn’t have it in him to make him cry when he was there for him as he most needed him.

♡

As winter turned to spring in Busan, Jungkook began to glow like the chilly early sun that crested the horizon every morning at 6:15am and he finally _finally_ gained enough energy to go outside his bedroom and into the castle grounds for extended periods of time now he had Jimin to look after him.

One morning as the songbirds serenaded him he felt euphoria wash over him like the foamy seawater that bounces over smooth pebbles at the beach, it was time to unlock his heart, he thought he might have finally found the key – it was Park Jimin.

He woke sleepily, but never achy or grumpy. He always felt as though something was missing though as he tossed onto his back and starfished across his Kingsize.

Jimin felt a similar way, he lay staring up at the stone ceiling in the penthouse opposite servant-Yoongi's room listening to the bells ricochet off the walls of his room signalling that it was 7am.

Jimin was not at all phased by the loudness of the bells in the penthouse in the early morning, nor did the loud flush mechanism of the toilets bother him, or the sounds of male moans that floated across the air from Yoongi's room occasionally.

But there was one thing that gnawed away at his brain like mice to cheese, the invisible lines of string that attached him to Jungkook pulled at his skin leaving tiny string burns against his skin. Every part of his soul was pulling them together and it _hurt_ to be far away.  

Jimin wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse to physically feel connections, either way he knew that he was in love first.

Jungkook pulled himself out of bed, the silk bedsheets felt nice against his naked form _he only wished someone could have joined him so they could also feel how nice the sheets felt t-_

He dressed in a pastel pink and powder blue casual outfit, he’d softened in every sense of the word and ordered his servants to trash the suits that were tailored for him when he was skinny and replace them with more casual outfits so he could venture out into Busan without drawing attention to himself.

He wanted to remember that he was of royal descent, of course he did, but he wanted to slowly forget his dark past too – they weren’t here anymore, and he had a village to look after.

His face had filled out well (he lended this to all the squishy bread) and his complexion had cleared up slightly, this morning he opted for a gentle blue smokey eye and a contoured and defined brow - _gotta look fierce because you’re competing with Park fucking Jimin in the visuals category._

♡

There was a certain buzz in the air that morning across the castle as the gardeners and landscapers tended to the rose bushes in the orchard and made everything as pristine as possible throughout the gardens

Hushed whispers between the maids about their Prince going out on a romantic date with his guard spread across the grounds like a wildfire and it wasn’t long before Taehyung overheard two of the young maid noonas gossiping about it

“ _but I thought Prince Jeon had to marry a woman or else the crown gets taken from him? Wah! I want Prince Jungkook to marry ME”_

Taehyung's heart subconsciously did a flip, he heard the other girl giggle

_“bit early to talk about marriage, isn’t it? Don’t lose hope he’s probably still on the market Hye”_

Jungkook felt queasy although he had only had a glass of water that morning, he soon put a feeling on the motions flipping and bubbling inside his stomach – he had butterflies, he was _nervous._

_This feels oddly like I’ve been asked out on a date? Jimin only asked you show him round the castle! Calm down!_

♡

Jimin was the first there upon the terrace, his lips tingling from the peppery mouthwash which he’d come to love over his period in the castle.

He smiled eloquently to passing maid noonas who fanned their blushing cheeks as he seemingly made everyone flustered, when Jungkook saw him on the approach his heart lurched into his throat.

Jimin was making light conversation with a of maid who was coming onto him, her body leaned forwards pressing against his side to expose her cleavage which _thankfully_ Jimin paid no attention to – his eyes fixated loyally on the maids’ eyes as she giggled and pouted. _Gross,_ Jungkook thought.

Jungkook felt the butterflies in his stomach melt away and it felt as though his stomach and diaphragm had been wringed out like a wet towel, he reached Jimin breathlessly and instantly he turned his attention to Jungkook putting an arm hesitantly round his waist to steady him.

This instantly turned the maid off and she grimaced at the action whispering “ew you’re gay?” or something extremely homophobic before turning on her heel and walking away.

_Good, she’s gone._

“Good morning my prince”

Jungkook's heart skipped a beat, _my prince_

“Are... you feeling up to show me around?” Jimin said, his voice small, concern clinging to the metaphorical question mark.

Jungkook nodded far too quickly and Jimin's face quirked up into a smile that almost blinded him.

“You look really handsome today” Jimin cooed, fondness lacing his tone, he meant it though. He looked even better, even _tastier_ than the banquet they had both eaten last night to commemorate Prince Jungkook's 19th birthday, his coming of age.

Jungkook gulped and he felt his Adams apple bob obnoxiously in his throat, he attempted to keep a neutral expression on his face, to cling onto even a tiny sliver of the legacy his parents left behind.

But this was Park Jimin we were talking about, and _no one,_ not even Prince Jeon Jungkook, could resist this man.

“Thank you, Jimin.” Jungkook replied, and his heart felt like it was floating on a cloud. He felt invincible.

There was a fleeting moment where they both caught each others gaze and Jimin was sure he caught an ephemeral moment where Jungkook looked at him when as if he painted the very stars in the sky.

 

Jungkook cleared his throat, “Okay my guard- Jimin, since you’re going to be here for a while I suppose I should show you around”

Jimin was certain he saw a glint of mischief in those twinkling eyes,

“Let’s start in the gardens then we can do a full sweep of the wings” Jungkook said thoughtfully, not noticing he had subconsciously reached for Jimin's hand

He pulled his hand back as if he had touched a hot fire poker when his fingers brushed past Jimin's knuckles.

“S-sorry” Jungkook mumbled, Jimin chuckled and the sound was effervescent, Jungkook had forgotten how much he loved this noise.

What happened next, even the psychic medium on the castle grounds did not predict.

Jimin in a spur of confidence, with the joys of spring clouding his mind, his thoughts, the hormones that spike along with the beginning of spring-  slipped his hand into Jungkook's, his languid smooth fingers entwined between the slightly rough fingers of the prince.

Their hands fit together like jigsaw pieces.

It felt rebellious, out of place even, but at the same time - it felt so _right._

Prince Jungkook's mind became one giant exclamation mark. He blinked, pupils blown wide, palm of his hand clammy, heart pounding in his ears.

Jungkook was too absorbed in his own feelings to see the blush that crept up Jimin's chest and dissipated on his ears.

When Jimin realised that there was no reciprocation or response when he squeezed at the princes hand, he began to panic, the blank poker expression on the princes face spoke so many words.

Inside Jungkook's mind, there was a hurricane that whipped up the salty ocean along with it, picking up and hurling rocks against the shoreline, against the sand, against the sharp rocks where his parents had held each other’s hands and, with a final shaky breath their exhausted and mangled bodies had given up.

His father had choked and spluttered and with his dying breath, he told his wife he loved her.

 

But she was already gone.

♡

 

And like that, Jungkook fell back to earth. Jimin was suddenly a blur, he heard his name being murmured through soft lips, the lips belonged to Jimin.

Promptly, Prince Jungkook _hated_ Park Jimin, he hated the way he made him _feel._

This time he had hurt him, he was meant to protect him, isn’t that what a royal guard is for?

Jungkook was too naïve to know that, for him to be fixed he must also be broken first.

The prince ripped his hand out of Jimin's and found it all too satisfying when he saw the pale sheen filter into Jimin's face, “J-Jungkook I can explain, I’m so s-“

“I don’t want your apologies, guard.” Jungkook said, words hit Jimin like poison arrows.

“Also, I’m Prince Jungkook to you. Don’t get too comfortable.”

Jimin's heart ceased up, all this progress they had made in the last month had all fallen away in a split second, oh how one _stupid_ decision can ruin everything.

He opened his mouth to say something but the look that Jungkook was giving him was both fire and ice at the same time and his mother had often warned him not to play with fire.

Jimin looked down at his shoes, _what a total mood kill._

What both of them failed to acknowledge was the eyes and ears that had silently watched this exchange from every different angle of the castle, the noonas who sighed in relief as they saw Jungkook reject Jimin.

Yoongi and Taehyung who glanced at each other and didn’t have to say a word to know, this wasn’t the end.

They peered on as Jungkook left Jimin up on the terrace alone looking utterly defeated and smaller than ever, his ethereal quality had been drained and his hair made him look old and debilitated.

Taehyung was about to turn his back and close up the keephouse window when he saw a single droplet fall from Jimin's left eye, Taehyung watched with open mouth.

“Holy shit Yoongi, you’re not going to believe me when I say this but. Park fucking Jimin is crying, over _Jungkook”_

Yoongi rolled his eyes, only looking up from his book “Heirs and Mice” briefly.

“Yeah, right.”

“Honey! I’m being serious.” Taehyung whined, tugging at Yoongi's sleeve.

With an exasperated sigh Yoongi placed his bookmark against the page and stood up, when he saw it for himself his own eyes began to well up.

“Why is this this the most beautiful romantic theatrical piece I’ve ever seen” Yoongi said, mock wiping his tears with his sleeve.

Taehyung punched him in the arm,

“No, you don’t understand what this means baby G” Taehyung spoke, his tone serious now

“If Jungkook rejects Jimin, that means he’s _alone_ again. I’m worried for him.”

Yoongi began to chuckle hysterically and Taehyung scowled at him,

“baby, you’re so naïve. Have you seen them? They’re totally in love.”

Tae plopped himself down on the bed and stuck out his bottom lip,

“Taehyung, my beautiful. Let me ask you something.” Yoongi said

Taehyung lifted his eyes up inquisitively and nodded as if to say ‘yes, I’m listening’

“In our relationship, has everything always been roses and rainbows and blue skies?”

Tae looked up to the ceiling, “No, we’ve had rough patches.” He replied

“Exactly. Especially not before we started dating, I used to despise you. Always causing trouble, making my job a million times harder than it had to be”

“Look at me Tae” Yoongi commanded, the tone of his voice contradictory

Taehyung did

“But guess what?”

“What?”

“I still love you more than anything on the planet, I love you even more than I love playing piano, more than dogs, more than Busan. Real couples have to go through the rain to reach the rainbow.”

Taehyung fake gagged “you’re so cheesy” he placed a peck against Yoongi's cheek.

“Jimin and Jungkook will be okay, Jungkook always bounces back.” Yoongi brushed away Taehyungs fringe gently with his index finger, looking him in the eyes.

 

“He doesn’t realise yet but he is stronger than he knows.”


	7. Take my soul and make it undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s coming to me, I’m getting something.” Taehyung closed his eyes,
> 
> Jungkook shoved Taehyungs arm playfully, “don’t do that I’ll lose my trail of psychic thoughts”
> 
> Taehyung opened his eyes again like he had an epiphany, the prince swallowed hard.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” 
> 
> *cue cheesy romantic cliches* <3 this one is a lil longer for y'all i hope it's worth it ;)

It had been just over a year since Prince Jungkook's parents were brutally ripped from the realm of the living – from him.

They’d been returning from a cruise on the sea to Japan to buy Jungkook's birthday present when an unprecedented storm tore across the ocean.

The winds whipped up the ocean into whirlpools which wanted to suck the boat up and drag it straight down to hell, the waves ripped at the hull tearing planks of wood off into the ocean where nature quickly reclaimed the ship as its own.

There was absolutely nothing that could be done, the ship was powerless, the only chance they had at surviving was to turn off the engines and let the waves carry them to safety.

So, in the dark, with the sound of the boat being torn apart around them and water gushing into their room his parents embraced each other and thought of him, they thought of how much they loved him and if they were never to see him again – how they hoped he knew.

On the 29th of August, the Silver Guardian capsized against the rocks on a beach to the south of Busan.

Prince Jungkook who was nervously awaiting their return after overhearing guards at the castle talk about how the King and Queen had been caught up in the storm, rode his father’s steed as quickly as possible down to the beach when he heard that the ship had shipwrecked, he remembers galloping blindly, his eyes foggy with tears.

When he reached the soft sand his father’s horse faltered and he could feel how he shook beneath his legs. He had never believed in the myth that animals had a ‘6th sense’ until that day, because Fren knew from the second he left the stables that something was wrong.

As he dismounted shakily he saw the rocks in the distance and he could not look, a fleeting glance at the state of the ship was enough to confirm it in his heart, he felt like he had just been stabbed repeatedly.

He mistakenly calculated it in his head;

Smashed rocks

_Stab_

Storm out at sea

_Stab_

Planks of wood scattered across the sand

_Stab_

He was certain they hadn’t made it alive.

As he watched the hunched backs of the familiar royals tend to the shipwreck, pulling planks of wood away frantically from what was left of the hull.

Jungkook's eyes became attuned to the sharp rocks to the left of his vantage point and as he attempted to focus he was blinded by a sudden silver flash that caused him to stumble backwards.

Hesitantly he opened his eyes again once the sunspots had dissipated, and refocused on the rocks, he wished he hadn’t been so adamant to look at those damn rocks.

What he saw was something that would stick for him for the rest of his life, every time he closed his eyes for the next 6 months the image was burned onto his retinas and it just _wouldn’t go away_ no matter how many times he cleared his tear ducts, crying his fragile body to sleep.

He wanted to rip his eyes out so he didn’t have to bear the pain of seeing his dead parents bloodied, cold bodies gripping onto each other every time he blinked.

He blamed himself, it was his birthday, if he had never asked for that specific candy from Osaka it would never have happened.

This wasn’t fate or destiny, this was _cruel._

♡

It had been the one year anniversary of his parents passing on the third week under Jimin's guardship, Prince Jungkook had not spoken a word about his late parents to Jimin – but from the understanding in his eyes he figured that servant-Yoongi or Taehyung had filled him in on his behalf.

That day the air about the castle was sombre, everyone dipped their gaze as he walked through the castle that day and looked nervously at their feet or the marbled path.

Prince Jungkook was given even more space than usual and he didn’t like it. It felt wrong, it felt like it should be the other way around.

Despite his guard Jimin not being close him physically that day, he could _feel_ his presence in his soul, he became increasingly convinced that Park Jimin shared a connection to his parents somehow but became too frustrated with himself and how slow his brain worked to find an answer.

It would come to him eventually.

For now, he enjoyed the warmth Jimin radiated and let it filter like sunrays through tree leaves into his heart, he could feel it beating now sometimes and, initially, it made him anxious. But now that he had learnt to pair the beating of his heart with Jimin's smile, everything felt like it was better than okay for a moment. 

♡

Taehyung had felt his ‘gaydar’ blipping from Jimin the moment he had stepped foot within the castle, Yoongi often teased him about it but, in honesty, he **_was_** normally right.

Taehyung had just seen a grown man cry over another (almost) grown man’s rejection and now he stood staring down at the terrace stroking at his chin wisely, _that’s pretty gay but… it’s also technically none of my business._

“Taehyung-ah what is it?” Yoongi sighed, placing a finger in his book as not to lose the page.

“I’m going to go talk to the prince, Yoongi stay here I won’t be long.” Taehyung replied, already making his way to towards the door. Yoongi rolled his eyes so far back into his head that Taehyung thought they might pop out of their sockets.

“What??” Taehyung hissed, crossing his arms over his chest like a stroppy child.

Yoongi pouted “I don’t know Taetae… maybe now isn’t the best time?”

Tae faltered slightly, wavering. “No. Yoongi, he needs me, Jungkook really is _the **worst**_ at figuring out his feelings.”

“He’d drop this guy in two seconds and then regret it in less time than it takes me to nut.”  Taehyung punctuated with a chuckle, followed by a glare from Yoongi (who didn’t find it very funny, apparently)

“Especially now he’s been a… a bottomless pit of sadness for the past 6 months. He’s my best friend Yoongi, I understand him better than anyone on this planet does.”

Yoongi watched his boyfriend intently and softened, nodding his head slowly.

“I’ll do my best”

♡

It was mid-afternoon when Taehyung made the journey across the castle to Jungkook's bedroom where he expected he would be hiding.

He was right.

The weather was pleasant this afternoon, a humid but cool day, the falling sun casting burnt orange shadows across the central courtyard.

Taehyung knocked once, no answer.

_To be expected, I suppose._

He knocked again, gritting his teeth in anticipation of a viperous rejection from Jungkook.

Still nothing.

Taehyung leaned his head against the cool wood of his door,

“Jungkook-ah, it’s me. I just want to talk to you.”

He listened intently for any response, he heard the smooth rustling of silk bedsheets and then all was silent again.

“Jungkook.” He tried again, more forceful this time

“Stop pushing away the people who love you most.” he inhaled shakily, “Jungkook-ah, let me in, please”

There was a sniff, and then the door was opened from the inside. The princes room was semi-dark, the only light coming from a crack where he hadn’t been bothered to fully close the curtains. _Was it that he couldn’t be bothered or was he spying on a certain someone?_

Taehyung stepped inside and shut the door at a higher velocity than he anticipated and he cringed when the shadow of his best friend winced in the dark at the loud noise.  
“What brought you here, Taehyung-ah.” The prince croaked, Taehyung caught his silhouette rubbing his head.

_Shit, he doesn’t actually know that we watched the entire thing oh no._

“I heard… mutterings that things didn’t go too well with showing Jimin round the castle.” Taehyung gulped, eyes adjusting slowly in the dark.

Jungkook shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling choked up in his throat. “Taehyungie, we’re fine. I mean- I’m fine.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, noticing now that Jungkook hadn’t once looked up from his feet.

“Hey, look at me Jungkook-ah.”

Hesitantly, Jungkook lifted his gaze from the floor to meet Taehyung's dark brown eyes, the eyes that had been the same for 15 years.

“You know… it takes a lot to make a grown man cry, Jimin-hyung must really care about you Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook's eyes filled with tears and he _hated_ it, he hated the human sob he had become over some guard that he didn’t even need.

“Hey, come here, it’s okay!” Taehyung said panicking and pulling Jungkook into a hug tight enough to crush his ribs.

He felt guilty but he was instantly satisfied as soon as Jungkook began to speak, drunk on his tears he began to confess things he wouldn’t normally say.

“Oh Taehyung I’m such a dick!”

“Park Jimin doesn’t deserve this, h-he deserves better, and n-now he’s stuck with me! The biggest asshole in the whole of South Korea!” he sobbed, “what h-have I done, I-we”

“Shh shh.” Taehyung patted Jungkook's head.

“Let’s sit, down shall we?” Taehyung lead an almost hysterical Jungkook towards his bed and he plopped down heavier than a sack of flour onto his mattress.

Taehyung let him cry onto him. By the time his breathing had calmed and he could no longer produce anymore tears his jacket shoulder was saturated with salty tears and smudged blue eyeshadow.

Prince Jungkook had snot and sweat running down his blotchy pink face and looked anything but cute but Taehyung looked at him as fondly as anything, because what he saw was his childhood best friend, that little boy he used to know.

Taehyung chuckled softly, “can I open the curtains now you’re done spying on him?”

Jungkook nodded sniffling quietly, appreciative of the last few moments of darkness to conceal how flushed his cheeks became.

“Jungkook-ah I’m here to talk to you about something called _feelings_. A topic that you don’t have a tendency to excel in” Taehyung mocked, a wide grin plastered on his face, Jungkook squinted at the sudden warm light intruding his bedroom.

The prince groaned, he remembered last time this happened it had gone anything but well. It was about Nari, and what Taehyung had predicted about her was right too.

He both hated and lived in awe of how intelligent and observant Taehyung was when it came to human emotion. _If you could even call me human._

Taehyung did this weird thing where he asked to look into your eyes and from that he could tell exactly what your feelings were towards a certain person. Jungkook had thought it was a load of bullshit until he’d done it not once, not twice but _thrice_ and got it correct

Every. Single. Time.

This time round, Jungkook's heart pounded so obnoxiously it was going to fly out of his chest and let him die right there. He had every right to be nervous, because if Taehyung got it right this time then he knew he was fucking _screwed._

 _“_ Look into my eyes Jungkook.”

_Here we go._

Jungkook's eyes flitted around the room anxiously before locking gaze with Taehyung, Taehyung began to wiggle his fingers as if he was casting a spell on him _why am I friends with a literal baby._

“It’s coming to me, I’m getting something.” Taehyung closed his eyes,

Jungkook shoved Taehyung's arm playfully, “don’t do that I’ll lose my trail of psychic thoughts”

Taehyung opened his eyes again like he had an epiphany, the prince swallowed hard.

 

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Jungkook almost choked on his own spit, waving his hands frantically. “No, NO. You’ve never been so wrong about anything you’re entire life”

Taehyung clasped his hands and leaned back into them seemingly satisfied with the reaction he elicited from the prince.

Jungkook swallowed hard, regaining composure “no. Taehyung-ah, Park Jimin-hyung is here to protect me. Most definitely _not_ for me – for us – to fall in love, that would be extremely unroyal of me.”

His voice grew small now, “besides, he would never like me _that_ way…”

 ♡

Jimin took the time he was granted by his misfortunes to explore the castle grounds alone. He started on the left wing and made a full sweep of the castle from top to bottom, it had taken him almost the whole day.

As he made his way through the hushed corridors of the library towards the art gallery, the sun slipped to rest beneath the horizon, the sky became its own work of art, blushed pink with the bright amber sun like a hot ember suspended in an everlasting canvas.

Jimin reached the heavy oak doors to the art gallery and pressed his way in being careful not to draw too much attention to himself on his entrance, his pupils dilated as he saw the many painted art works decorating the otherwise bland walls in the gallery.

He closed the door gently behind him and to his relief no one turned their eyes off the pieces to look at him as he would surely have servants asking him why he is not with their prince.

Jimin drifted towards a particular piece which drew him in like the tide, it was a painting of a ship. A grand one at anything, triple masted, canons gleaming, silver lining glinting in the light.

The painting itself was completed in an art style Jimin had never seen before, a very unique brush stroke, the artist had used fluid - wave like motions.

He thought it was stunning.

The way it created texture and depth, as if the ship was there and he could reach out with his fingertips and touch the smooth wood of the hull.

“My father painted that. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice as smooth and tranquil as the ocean in the painting lulled, Jimin did not startle – he knew who the owner of the voice was without even having to turn around.

“Yes. He had a unique painting style, it’s rather endearing don’t you think?”

Jungkook's heart did a flip, the way Jimin spoke was so gentle, so pleasing to listen to.

He took the daring step to place a hand on Jimin's waist, letting out a quiet sigh at the warmth that pressed into his fingers.

“I miss him.”

“I know you do.”

Jimin's response was unexpected, but Jungkook had come to realise that normal human beings are much more observant than him.

And to his utter shock and utter glee he felt Jimin soften into his touch, rather than shying away from him or attacking him about what happened earlier on that day.

Jungkook didn’t need an apology, Jimin being there and warm against his touch was enough to remind him that he was going to be okay.

The lines between his role as guard and as something _more_ than that, had somewhat become blurred. But right now. Jungkook felt safer in his company than he had for the past 7 long months alone.

Jungkook wrapped his arm tighter around Jimin's waist and they marvelled at the art work together.

Flint and steel struck repeatedly inside Jungkook's chest as he watched the sparkle flit between the older man’s eyes as his eyes washed over the paint strokes, the dipped terracotta rays of the sun made Jimin's eyelashes translucent, his hair crystalline, his carved cheekbones soft.

He counted the eyelashes of each eye, the freckles that peppered his cheeks like constellations and his eyes fell to those pink plush lips that were gently parted in awe - he couldn’t help himself.

Jimin was absorbed looking at the artwork, but the only artwork that Jungkook could see was the living breathing masterpiece that was Park Jimin. No artist could ever hope to reproduce a beauty anywhere close to that of what he held so naturally.

_In a room full of art, I’d still stare at you._

♡


	8. Don't you dare look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For me?” he questioned, his voice smooth, he pointed at his own heart.
> 
> The prince nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks.
> 
> The elderly lady clasped her hands in front of her and sighed, watching the two of them was like falling in love all over again.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ i'm so sorry for the angst and pining pls forgive me - this ship is an emotional rollercoaster irl so it's somewhat true to life, right? ;'(

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months under Jimin's guardship.

Jungkook grew stronger, day by day, like the roses in the orchard – he began to blossom.

He had gained a significant amount of weight, and with gentle exercise he had a form which everyone (even the girls) were jealous of.

Jimin had come to love the castle more and more every day he spent here, even if Jungkook no longer needed him in the future, he was certain the morning birdsong, the way the sunrise came so gently, the smell of the bread, the soft sleepy smile the Prince gave him across the table - would hold a special place in his heart for eternity.

Jungkook now knew that, all those months where he denied himself the comfort and warmth that came along with a royal guard was _stupid_ of him. He’d never taken a liking to someone quite the way that he had with Park Jimin.

He was shocked at how his own heart had unlocked itself, had so easily allowed this stranger to cure him, to protect him, to soften him. He had thrown the key away and his heart was now vulnerable, exposed. The Prince trusted Jimin explicitly to protect his heart with his life.

Park Jimin, a fine specimen of a man, the prince knew he would never find anyone quite as ethereal or fascinating again in his whole life – no matter how hard he searched.

No one’s laugh, no one’s voice, no one’s crescent moon smile made him feel quite as whole, when his name rolled off his lips he felt faint. Everything happened so quickly, his life felt like it was gloriously spiralling out of control. If anyone was going to ruin his life – he wanted it to be Park Jimin.

Jungkook held onto the notion that Jimin was his to keep like a teddy bear, a comfort blanket. But the words of his late father would haunt him… “ _Nothing is forever, Jungkook.”_

♡

As the middle of May approached, the prince had still not been given clearance to leave the castle by the officials who ultimately controlled his life. _Motherfuckers._

Jungkook never liked the idea of people being able to rule over him, to make decisions for him, especially not when _he_ was the Prince of the land.

The morning of the 20th of May Jungkook finally decided he was sick of the confines of the castle, he awoke with the feeling of teenage rebellion gnawing at his bones, itching at his skin. Flinging open his wardrobe he dressed in casual clothes (a white oversized shirt and denim baggy short sweats).

Jungkook caught a glance of himself in the large mirror when he closed his wardrobe and unashamedly did a double-take, _damn I look **hot**_.

The oversized white shirt was partially see-through and you could make out his defined slim waist and broad shoulders, his pectoral muscles hugged the front of the shirt. His tan skin looked so appealing against the white collar of his shirt.

He completed the look with a straw sombrero-esque hat that casted enough shade onto his neck and back to both protect him from the sun and the overly-eager eyes of the ladies of Busan who hadn’t had a public appearance from their prince in well over a year.

On the opposite of the castle, Jimin was also eagerly dressing as if he sensed the urgency, the rebellion in the air, those invisible strings pulling them together, _“Let’s go! Let’s get lost together. Let’s run away together.”_

Jungkook had instructed Taehyung to send a message to Jimin so they could meet on the terrace at 10am that morning, Taehyung had winked at Jungkook suggestively, he could read the prince like an open book.

He knew without Jungkook even having to mutter a word that the “little journey” they were going on was _not_ going to be within the castle grounds.

He nudged the princes elbow, leaned in and whispered “Good for you. Make sure you buy him something nice and be back before midnight or else you might turn into a pumpkin.”

Jungkook elbowed Tae in the ribcage, “Shut up, you know there is nothing between us, stop pretending there is. It’s not going to happen.” He had said, in a feeble attempt to convince himself rather than Taehyung.

Taehyung didn’t buy it and his eyebrow quirked up again, “Suuuuuuure, Prince Jungkook.” He mocked, curtseying dramatically.

Jungkook turned on his heel quickly to walk away and heard Taehyung call after him,

“Just have fun.”

 ♡

10:01am. Jimin was late.

Jungkook glanced at his watch and tapped his toe against the flags nervously, the gatekeepers who raised the flags would be here in just a few minutes.

10:03am. Jimin was super late.

Jungkook inhaled through his nose sharply. The sun was just hovering above the merlons and embrasures, casting patterns onto his white shirt.

10:04am.

Jungkook felt a cool hand on his neck and he shivered like his soul had evaporated from his body.

10:05am.

His hand was suddenly in Jimin's and they were running through the orchard together towards the gate door.

10:07am.

They bypassed the large, heavy doors and slipped through the secret passageway Jungkook had remembered from his childhood.

10:10am.

The gatekeepers raised the flags and did not notice the absence of the Prince.

10:11am.

They were free, they were outside the castle, they were holding hands and panting and flustered.

“W-we made it! How d-does it feel, Jungkookie?” Jimin said, breathlessly

Jungkook squeezed at Jimin's hand, not wanting to let go, _ever_. He looked around himself at the green, the sea, the river which ran sleepily beneath the bridge and merged with the sparkling sea.

He felt his bottom lip quivering, Jimin squeezed back.

“It – it feels, amazing Jimin.”

He wanted to say so much more, he wanted to tell him how much he meant to him, how much he wanted to kiss him, how _right_ Taehyung was the entire time the _fucker_ , but he was scared, a different kind of scared to that time on the beach.  

The feeling made him uneasy, the idea of being alone was one he could not fathom. To avoid this, he felt it best not to say anything – he’d rather keep a hold of Jimin in a purely professional sense than lose him completely.

Most of all, he was terrified that he wouldn’t feel the same way. That he wasn’t strong enough on his own.

Jimin let Jungkook take in his surroundings, the early morning shrouded his body like he was a shrine. Jimin let his eyes rest upon his gorgeous figure, his shining skin, his features soft without the aid of makeup to make them sharp.

His smooth collarbones and toned neck which were exposed from the collar of his shirt, he briefly thought of how much he would like to place gentle kisses against the tan skin.

Jungkook had noticed their fingers were still enlaced but made no effort to prise his hand out of Jimin's, admittedly he rather liked the feeling, no. He _adored_ it.

The intermittent reassuring squeezes Jimin would give, the way he rubbed his thumb gently over his knuckles, they swung their arms absentmindedly as they wandered the sleepy streets of Busan.

Jimin had brought Jungkook to the market, where stall owners set up their produce to make their daily profits, the bustle of the morning gradually increasing with every inch the sun slid up in the sky.

 Jimin accidentally caught the gaze of an elderly lady who beamed brightly when she saw their entwined hands, “oh it’s lovely to see young love.” She cooed.

Jungkook quickly opened his mouth to respond but she continued “my son is married to a fisherman!” she said, the public hand-holding obviously bringing her great joy.

Jimin smiled so brightly Jungkook thought he might go blind if he didn’t look away, but the way his eyes crinkled up into little crescent moons was just too adorable he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Good luck to the both of you, and live long and happy lives!” she cried, thrusting a bouquet of flowers into Jungkook's free hand, her eyes shining.

“These are for you.” Jungkook spoke softly, turning to hand the bouquet to Jimin, the “ _they’re almost as beautiful as you”_ going unspoken, hanging in the air, a bittersweet taste on the tip of his tongue.

Jimin's eyes twinkled as he looked down at the bouquet, and then up at Jungkook under his sombrero. It reminded Jungkook of the phosphorescent jellyfish he used to sit and observe at twilight, but somehow, Jimin was even more stunning.

“For me?” he questioned, his voice smooth, he pointed at his own heart.

The prince nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

The elderly lady clasped her hands in front of her and sighed, watching the two of them was like falling in love all over again.

 

Jungkook was so absorbed in Jimin, that he didn’t notice the stalls on the square were soon full, children weaved in and out of the wooden shacks, one boy knocking over a box of apples from a vegetable stand and plopping down on the floor as he watched in distress as the apples rolled away.

Jimin chuckled, bending down to help collect the apples and place them back in the box, high fiving the little boy and ruffling his hair. Jungkook watched, arms folded, head tilted, a dumb smile he just couldn’t wipe off was plastered on his face. _Well if this isn’t the cutest shit I’ve ever seen._

Noonday fell upon the square and everything became merry with the smell of locally produced food being cooked at various stalls, the smells were far more complex and diverse than the smell of bread every morning – even if Jungkook _did_ love it more than anything else, he would admit that it got slightly tedious eating bread every day.

“What do you fancy to eat?” Jimin asked, a yawn punctuating his sentence, his head resting in Jungkook's lap.

They sat under a willow tree by the banks of the river, Jungkook scratched at the damp sandy bank with a stick, concentrating.

“Hm?” Jungkook hummed, his mind elsewhere

“I asked, what would you like to get for lunch?” Jimin repeated, his voice just as soft and patient as the first time.

Jungkook looked down at Jimin, at his lips

“I’m buying. What do _you_ want? I’ll treat you to whatever you want.”

Jimin raised his eyebrow, sitting up, shoulder flush against Jungkook's.

_~~Do you want to know what I **really** want to eat? ~~ _

“I think I fancy crab?”

Jungkook smiled, pressing himself closer to Jimin. He threw his arm casually over Jimin's shoulder and the way his body fit into the crook of his body was enchanting, as if they existed purely for this moment. Jungkook took his hat off his head and placed it onto Jimin's, when Jimin looked up at him in confusion the prince giggled at how big it was on him.

“You know? I think I do too.”

And so, with that, the two of them stood up beneath the dappled light of the willow tree and found their faces closer together than they anticipated. Jimin's face was as close to Jungkook's as the large rim of the sombrero allowed.

Jungkook tenderly pushed the rim of the hat up so he could see Jimin's eyes – those warm soulful eyes that reminded him so much of his mother. The thought of his parents had gradually become less painful, the more he drank in Jimin's sobering presence, the more he began to forget.

They made eye contact briefly, both too shy to hold it any longer than that one fleeting evanescent moment.

They didn’t hold hands on the short walk to the coastal food stores but the way Jimin's hand rubbed against his wrist intermittently gave him every indication he wanted to do it again, but still, he didn’t catch on.

Jungkook purchased two soy sauce crabs, and a couple of glazed sweet potatoes from the shop keeper, who was persistent in mentioning that he looked very much like their prince Jeon Jungkook. “Well I’m flattered you think that, but I’m really… not the Prince.”

Jimin told him that he wasn’t a very good liar after they came away from the stand, Jungkook swallowed hard – that didn’t mean he had figured him out already and he would take advantage of him today and leave him tomorrow.  Did it?

The two of them sat beneath the warm filtered sun, under the willow tree, Jimin felt as though he could sit there forever with his prince. He knew full well that what they were doing was _totally_ out of the rule book, that if anyone within the castle of higher power found out he could be made redundant instantly.

And he wasn’t just on about them leaving the castle without approval, he was talking about his role, and how he wasn’t a royal guard anymore, he was slowly evolving into _far_ more.

They both knew it, but neither of them were brave enough, or stupid enough, to admit it.

Jimin had realised with a heavy heart that, if they became a partnership – Jungkook would be dethroned. He didn’t want that, he’d never wanted that.

He wanted Jungkook to be happy. That was his ulterior motive in life now. To see Jungkook + happiness hand in hand.

They both teetered on the edge of peril as if it was a new lifestyle, it was silly really, how two people could be so in love and neither of them realise the gravity of it.  

How one moment in time leads to the rest of your life, whether you want it to or not.

Jungkook was the ship and Jimin was the ocean, he had to trust in Jimin to guide him to safety.

♡

2:00pm.

The melody of a skilful gayageum player floats across the warm air.

2:05pm.

The square is filled with joyful families jumping in circles, arms linked, chanting traditional folk songs of harvest and agriculture.

2:08pm.

Jimin grabs Jungkook's hand and drags him towards the parting sea of villagers, he shakes his head nervously but Jimins eyes and hold on his hand are reassuring.

2:10pm.

Jungkook gives in to Jimins spell and the crowd parts like tall grass for the two of them, the villagers bridge their hands for the two ‘lovers’ holding hands and they find themselves twirling and dancing in the centre of an ever-growing, pulsating circle.

Jungkook opens his mouth to protest, Jimin retaliates “shut up and dance with me”, tracing his index finger across Jungkook's collarbone.

Jimin moves with the music, his body fluid, like silk through Jungkook's fingers, his inexperienced footwork is almost shameful in comparison to the way Jimin moves but he notices that he doesn’t care – he’s having far too much fun.

The music begins to increase in tempo and Jimin begins to step faster, for a second they are in unison and Jungkook exhales a genuine laugh, everyone is clapping and cheering to the music and they are the very centre of attention, Jimin is doing his best to keep the loose sombrero on his head.

The gayageum player begins to reach a musical crescendo and suddenly their arms are linked, one hand on Jimin's waist, and they’re twirling so fast Jimin's eyes are watering, bodies pressed so tight, the circle descends on them, hopping, and skipping and smiling and twirling and stomping and then the music ceases with a deafening cheer.

Jungkook holds Jimin's waist in his arms as he leans back dramatically, his full weight against his biceps, hips pressed against Jungkook's thighs, the sombrero slides off his head and lands with a gentle thud on the cobblestones, forgotten about.

They both want this moment to last forever. It felt almost too perfect. Jungkook leans forwards, for dramatic effect and Jimin blinks up at him through his eyelashes, he can feel his hot breath against his cheek.

Jimin is right here, rosy and warm and human. He’s right here in his arms and he can’t quite believe this is real life – he also can’t quite believe just _how badly_ he wants to kiss him right now.

Somehow, they both knew that if they did. They might never see any of the people they loved again.

Jungkook helped Jimin up they bowed, the sounds of the cheers were drowned out as they looked at each other in awe, when he focussed on Jimin it was as if the rest of the world didn’t exist, _just the two of us._

Jimin gave a smile that Jungkook knew was half-hearted, yearning, his eyes didn’t crinkle up at the corners, nor did they sparkle. His own heart sank like a rock to the bottom of the ocean, to lie amongst the wreckage of the Silver Guardian.

_Just one more lonely soul lost at sea_


	9. You're the closest to heaven

Jungkook never went on a ‘date’ of a sort at high school, not because he wasn’t asked because _boy oh boy_ was he asked and asked and asked so much he became sick of it and swore in his naïve pre-pubescent heart that he would never date anyone.

Often, he’d go on dates with people out of pity, and in order to get other people off his back. If they thought he was taken then they’d back off, right? **Wrong.**

Prince Jeon never let his body be taken advantage of, that was one thing he held sacred – his virginity. If anything in his youth, he wanted this to be the one thing that was left untainted throughout high school.

Besides, if he let it be taken from him at high school that would _technically_ disqualify him from becoming Prince:

“ _No unlawful acts must be committed under any circumstances unless it is in the interests of reproduction. The producer of such acts must also be of age, acts must be carried out in accordance to the law.” _

Jungkook felt like he had the entirety of the population of Busan chasing after him; the old, the young, the women, the men, the students and _even_ the teachers.

He really despised how people liked him only because of his good looks, Jungkook always wanted people to appreciate his personality – his passions, Jungkook always looked upon others with an open-mind.

He wanted to fall in love with souls, not bodies.  

Because he was cursed with a handsome, carved face and sculpted body he never truly believed it when people admitted that they liked him. It was a _massive_ turn off when a cute girl would approach him and then some trash would come out of her lips such as “are you good in bed?”.

First off: who says that to a stranger no matter _how_ attractive you find them?

Secondly: do I carry a sign around with me saying ‘objectify me, I’m a sex god’?

The only person Jungkook trusted was Nari, her sweet soul could never hurt a fly, she was pretty and shy and blushed a lot.

“Jungkook-oppa, can we talk about something?” Nari had said, her eyes sparkling.

“Yes Nari, what is it?” Jungkook replied, hoisting his backpack further up onto his shoulder as they walked through the quiet streets of Busan

“Let’s go somewhere quieter.” Nari said, glancing around herself warily

Jungkook thought this was odd, it was already quiet but she wanted to go somewhere quieter?

“The beach?” he suggested, Nari nodded enthusiastically.

Nari walked faster than him, his mind raced, he was praying it wouldn’t be anything that meant he ended up hurting her.

He hated it when Nari cried, her pretty faced crinkled up like a wilted rose before the tears came freely. She really deserved better but he didn’t have the heart to tell her he didn’t feel the same.

At the beach, Nari told Jungkook she loved him, she tried to kiss him and when he turned away it physically hurt him. He couldn’t begin to imagine how humiliated she felt, and all those tears – they were because of him.

Jungkook really wished he had felt attracted to Nari, when she giggled, her eyes turning up – they never quite recreated the perfect crescent moon arcs that Park Jimins did, he realised that when she held his hand on Thursdays at twilight - he felt nothing.

 

But when Jimins soft small fingers slotted inbetween his – he felt _everything._

♡

That evening, after the sky had been dipped in navy blue dye and just as the stars were beginning to decorate the wide wide in-between, Jimin turned to Jungkook and said, “I have a surprise for you, Jungkook.”

“Close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”

Jungkook hadn’t heard this sentence for a long time, since his last birthday with his parents – actually, the way Jimin executed it somehow held more mystery, more mischief.

He did, naturally. He let Jimin grip his wrist gently and lead him blindly, he trusted him.

The only indication as to where he could be taking him came from the sounds he heard and the feeling of long grass against his ankles. Jungkook stumbled once or twice but regained his footing giggling to himself, he welcomed the palm of Jimin’s hand against his back guiding him.

The heat from Jimin’s hand that used to prickle into his skin like poison was now more comparable to the comfort of a hot water bottle, the prince had slowly learned to accept – to _enjoy_ – physical reassurance, he hadn’t been touched by many people before, he hadn’t let them.  

The only hands he knew this well were his mothers. Now, Park Jimin’s hands were the one that were the most familiar, second to his own.

Jimin’s surprise had taken Jungkook away from the sounds created by the river, away from the sound of the crickets in the field, and towards somewhere where the air tasted electric.

With his eyes still shut and his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks Jungkook could hear the bustle of villagers once more from below his vantage point.

The air surrounding them was cold, colder than it was just a few minutes ago and he began to shiver a little his teeth clacking together.

“You cold?” Jimin asked rhetorically

Jungkook nodded, smirking a little, he felt Jimin’s elbow nudge his ribs.  

“Just a bit.” He retorted cockily.

Jungkook heard rustling and soon his shoulders were covered with fleece and a beanie was being pulled over his fringe. He felt Jimin smile next to him, even though he couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling.

“Okay. Now open your eyes.” Jimin breathed against Jungkooks ear,

Jungkook shivered visibly.

He slowly opened his eyes and let them become accustomed to the semi darkness that enveloped them both, he was concentrating more on the warmth that their bodies generated pressed against each other than taking in his bearings.

Once he did, he let out an audible gasp.

Jimin had brought him to the old oak tree by the docks where they held the lantern festival every year, he could see the full moons reflection rippling against the still waters and the villagers on the piers holding amber orbs in their outstretched hands.

_‘In the late spring of every year, just before summer melts away the spring, the Busan lantern festival is held to commemorate the new life that has been brought to the planet - along with the beginning of the harvest season.‘_

He turned to Jimin excitedly, “The lanterns?” was all he managed to splurt out, like a little child, he balled his fists up in front of his chest.

Jimin nodded, transfixed on the way the silvery moon was reflected in Jungkooks youthful shining eyes.

“Do… we have one to send?” Jungkook asked sheepishly

“I thought I could do better than that.” Jimin replied, watching his breath as it evaporated in front of him

“I have an evening planned that is fit for a Prince.”

Jungkook looked at Jimin shaking his head slightly in disbelief,

“Do enlighten me?”

Jimin didn’t answer him, taking Jungkooks cold hand into his own he pulled him down the bank and onto the docks. It would have been almost pitch black save for the bright moon and the warm amber glow that was generated by the masses of lanterns.

Lanterns parted as they stepped foot onto the wooden pier and made a pathway for the Prince and his guard, Jungkook bowed his head, conscious that eyes were scanning the two of them somewhat like vultures.

He heard a young girl whisper “Hey! Eomma is that not Prince Jungkook?”, and pressed forwards faster, his hand digging into Jimins spine hard “Jimi-“

“Jungkook, they already know it’s you. Relax.”

Jungkooks shoulders dropped and he reached his hand out to spin Jimin round to face him, their bodies flush at the waist.

“What did you do?” Jungkook growled, his voice still soft – an empty threat.

Jimin gulped, the feeling of Jungkooks hips against his was … _distracting?_

Jimin was probably meant to feel threatened but that’s not exactly the word he would use.

“Why don’t you walk to the end of this pier with me and find out?”

Jungkook looked around himself for dramatic effect, as if to pretend he was thinking about it – of course he _fucking_ would, did Jimin not know he would follow him to the edge of the universe and back already?  

“Sure, it better be good though or I’m throwing you in the sea.”

 

Jimin pushed Jungkook forwards playfully, thankful for the way the crowd that lined the edges of the pier collectively stopped holding their breath.

Jungkook reached the end of the pier and gazed out onto the vast expanse of the dark black water, illuminated only by the moon in the distance which kissed the ocean tenderly on the horizon.

“I don’t … see anything?” Jungkook mulled, he felt betrayed for a fleeting moment

“Look down.”

Jungkook did, nearly losing his balance.

Just below him was a beautiful rowing boat for two, made from handcrafted wood, polished mahogany.

On the back were candles perched into carved ledges, flowers twisted around the stem of the boat, there was a sneaky bottle of wine balanced against the hull accompanied with two wine glasses _wow, Park Jimin – a classy gentleman_.

Jungkook looked at the boat and back at Jimin, mouth hanging open.

“A date?” Jungkook rasped at just above a whisper

Jimin chuckled,

“It’s whatever you want it to be.”

♡

Once Jimin had rowed them out in silence towards the open sea, Jimin stopped rowing and let them drift to a halt with the rising moon behind them. Their silhouette cast a shadow against the water next to them.

Jungkook could only stare at Jimin.

How the silver moon rays shone down like strands of heaven onto Jimin, his hair almost translucent – like it was spun by a silver spider, each strand fell perfectly against his skin.

How his skin was glowing in the magnesium brightness, how his eyes were lucid, lively, and brighter than supernova.

He could even see how his veins looked like nebula beneath his skin, he wanted to trace every part of his body with his fingers, Park Jimin didn’t look human – he looked, unearthly.

He _had_ to reach out and touch him, to be certain he wasn’t just a beautiful dream.

Jungkook slowly extended an arm towards Jimin, he didn’t flinch when his rough fingers brushed against his cheekbone. Jungkook felt the electrical impulses beneath his fingertips and shakily, he followed the labyrinth of the veins beneath his eyes.

Jungkook ran his index finger down to Jimins cupids bow, his lips gently parted, he tilted Jimins chin up with his finger.

Jimin peered at him through his starry eyelashes, unblinking.

Jungkook started suddenly, the boat making ripples in the water. He retracted his hand quickly as if Jimin had given him an electric shock.

“What is it, what’s on your mind?” Jimin asked, his voice hushed.

Jungkook hesitated, the truth sitting uncomfortably in the back of his throat, ready to be spat out.

“You.”

It was true, it was the only thing that occupied his mind anymore – _him._

The prince anticipated a lukewarm reaction at best, he winced as he waited for the instantaneous rejection, for the feeling of regret to throw him overboard.

Jimin didn’t answer.

Jungkook mustered up enough courage to lift his eyes from the dark floor of the boat and to Jimin.

Jimin was smiling, so wide his eyes had completely vanished.

Jungkook felt queasy suddenly,

_Silver hair_

_Striped shirt_

_Crescent moon smile_

_An eye smile so wholesome, his eyes disappear_

The boy from his mother’s story was real.

He was real and he was breathing and, right now, he belonged to him.

Jungkook opened his mouth to spit out more grossly and totally _not_ in character romantic shit but he noticed that Jimin was looking back at the shoreline,

“Jungkook-ah, look!” he exclaimed pointing at the shoreline and shifting his weight in the boat so he could watch,

Jungkook tore his eyes from Jimin and focussed on the lanterns leaving the comfort of the dock one-by-one and beginning their brave adventure into the cold air above Busan.

Jimin tapped Jungkook on the shoulder and held forwards a glowing amber lantern, the lantern had the royal engraving on the top, the lettering on the side read “나는 항상 너를 보호 할 것이다.” or “I will always protect you.”

Jungkook placed his hands gently beneath the lantern and on the count of three, in unison they both pushed the lantern up above them into the sky.  

Their lantern danced on the warmer air currents, floating across the docks towards where the villager’s lanterns littered the night sky – creating new temporary stars in the sky, it joined the others, flying slightly higher than the others, the silver engraving catching the moonlight like a lighthouse as it waltzed in the air.  

Jimin handed Jungkook a glass of wine, pouring himself an unroyally large glass and slumping over the side of the boat with a sigh.  

 

“I’ve wanted to see the lanterns in person since I was really young.” Jungkook finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

 “So, why didn’t you?” Jimin asked, turning slightly to Jungkook “I never had the right person to go with.”  

Jimin shifted slightly, not fully understanding.

Jungkook continued  “When I was in highschool, there was a girl called Nari who loved me, she loved me a lot Jimin. She _adored_ me.”  

He paused for a breath, gauging Jimin's reaction – given he was totally transfixed on his lips, he decided to continue. 

“I really wanted to love her Jimin, she was everything my parents would have wanted. But I just… I felt nothing towards her. And when she asked me to go to the lanterns with her, I told her I didn’t think it would feel right. I broke her heart so I could find the right person.”  

Jimin blinked,

“Jimin-hyung… it’s you.”  

Jimin inhaled sharply through his nose,

“You’re an asshole.” 

 Jungkook's eyes widened.

“What did I do n-“  

And, before he could protest, Jimin’s lips were plush against his.  

Jungkook's protest got stuck in his throat and left his lips in a confused moan, he tried _so_ hard (okay maybe not _that_ hard) to pull away from Jimin, to claw his way out of the glorious trap that was love.  

But he was guilty to the knowledge that he was chained to Jimin from the day their eyes first met.

Jimin’s lips were even softer than Jungkook had imagined, he nibbled at his bottom lip, his tongue grazing over the tip of Jimin’s eliciting a low groan from him.

Jimin pushed against him hungrily, wanting more. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist, beginning to feel dizzy off of his scent.  

Prince Jungkook knew this was wrong, this could land them in more than just a little bit of trouble.  

A royal affair, that could result in their **execution.** But Jimin’s mouth was hot and wet against his, he tastes of musky red wine and testosterone and Jungkook never knew something could taste so good.  

 

Under the heavenly light of the full moon in Busan, two unlikely lovers unknowingly sealed their fate.

♡


	10. Goats, sheep and falling too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook’s eyes were not on the stars, they were on Jimin’s cheeks, watching as a single crystal tear slipped away.
> 
> The way Jimin was so affected, so emotional, so human made Jungkook feel things he never knew he could feel.
> 
> He was broken into a million pieces and one by one, this incredible man was piecing him back together.

They didn’t talk about the kiss after their lips parted for the final time, the sound of their breaths punctuating the silence.

Prince Jungkook had come to realise that silence is good sometimes, at least with the silence he couldn’t hear the words fall from Jimin’s lips that he’d been so desperately dreading.

A denial deeper than the ocean their boat rocked on enveloped the prince, for today he had been a normal citizen of Busan, for today he had allowed the chains around his ankles that bound him to his parents to be slackened, for today he had allowed himself to be in love with Jimin… _for today._

He couldn’t allow this to carry on, Park Jimin was there for professional intention, to protect his wellbeing, his physical bodyguard – his intention was never to fall in love with him, _hell_ he would have never even knew he existed if he wasn’t such a weak piece of shit.

And again, as the boat rocked uneasily, Jungkook began to feel sick with regret and anger.

“H-hey Jimin-ssi I feel unwell could w-we maybe get back on solid ground?” Jungkook hiccupped, his face paler than the moon.

Jimin glanced at Jungkook, his gaze lingering on his flushed chest and swollen lips.

He had wanted this moment to last forever, he had taken this memory and locked it away in a Pandora box deep inside his soul, Jimin feared he would never as happy as he was in this moment again.

“Are you o-“Jungkook nodded furiously before Jimin could finish his sentence.

Jimin picked up the oars hesitantly, and rowed them gently back to shore.

Jungkook stepped out of the boat shakily, his knees buckling on the sand, Jimin was there to hold him up and the feeling on his tongue was bittersweet.

Prince Jungkook chose Jimin’s feelings over his pride this time.

The prince swayed as though the motion of the boat had not left him and Jimin giggled, the sound of his laugh was sweet and flowery.

Jimin wrapped his arm over Jungkooks shoulder and pressed his hip against Jungkook’s side to support him, to an unsuspecting citizen they looked like two drunk teenagers wandering the streets in search of more ale.

Once Jungkook had regained his balance, Jimin released his vice grip on him and allowed him to walk on his own, their hands swinging awkward and uncoupled at their sides.

Jimin hummed to himself, his eyes tracing the stars like dot-to-dots.

“I used to love stargazing.” Jungkook said suddenly,

Jimin smiled wide,

“what do you mean, used to?”

Jungkook stopped beside him, he pointed to a portion of the sky where two stars shone particularly bright.

“Look.”

Jimin did, his pupils dilating.

Jungkook sighed, “Those couple stars there, the staff at the castle told me they are my parents. How their souls left earth and became stardust, they’re always there, even if I can’t see them.” Jungkook’s voice cracked and he trailed off,

“They’re beautiful, Jungkook-ah. I bet your parents were too.” Jimin said, voice small

Jungkook’s eyes were not on the stars, they were on Jimin’s cheeks, watching as a single crystal tear slipped away.

The way Jimin was so affected, so emotional, so _human_ made Jungkook feel things he never knew he could feel.

He was broken into a million pieces and one by one, this incredible man was piecing him back together.

♡

Once they arrived back at the castle gates, it was pitch black, their vision only aided slightly from the silver halo of the moon.

“ ** _Fuck_**.” Jungkook panicked, his heart fell out of his chest and into the moat beneath his feet.

He froze in place as the gravity of the situation dawned upon him and it felt heavy upon his shoulders. The good folk within the castle would surely know he was missing and no doubt they would be sending out a search patrol in the morning.

Jungkook began to shudder,

“What is it?” Jimin asked, his tone equally as panicked, he tried to reach out for Jungkook but his coordination failed him.

“The gates are closed, Jimin. What do I d-what do _we_ do?” Jungkook asked his voice hitching as he heard a clatter within the gates,

Jimin looked up at the moon trying to gage the time from its position in the sky, he shook his head.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and Jimin felt him shift nervously, “I’m scared, Jimin.”

Jimin was silent for a few moments, long enough for Jungkook to become even more concerned.

Jungkook wobbled, “Jimin!”

“shh, we’ll be okay. I'll protect you.”

Jungkook couldn’t see Jimin in the shadows but he heard him sigh, his own shoulders relaxed

“I have an idea, I’m not sure it will work but we can always try. Right?” Jimin said, his voice soft and reassuring

“Wha _-“_ Jimin’s hand clamped over Jungkook’s tender lips.

“Stop asking questions and trust me.” Jimin said sternly, Jungkook wasn’t sure of it but he could have sworn he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

♡

The trip to Jimin’s mothers took them until the morning hours when the birds begin to sing. As a child Jungkook was always confused as to why they were so chirpy (excuse the pun) at such an early hour, if his eomma woke him at 4:30am he would be _anything_ but happy.

Jimin’s family lived on the outskirts of Busan, on a little farm across the valley called “Blossom Brook”.

Before his father moved away to work abroad, he had raised Jimin with the intent to become a farmer when he was old enough.

However, his mother had quite the green finger and managed to run the small farm on her own with the help of Jimin’s younger brother Gisu who was 14 years old. Gisu was studying agriculture at school and wanted to take over the farm after his mother became too old to work.

They owned a total of 8 acres of land and had little sheep, cows, goats, bantams a mule and three horses which produced fresh produce to be sold on the market.

On the remaining land, they grew vegetables that meant that Jimin’s mother was one of the best chefs in south Korea when it came to delicious homemade regional food (or at least he thought so).

Once they arrived it was 5:00am and Jungkook’s legs were shaking like jelly, Jimin spoke with a hushed voice “For tonight, we are going to have to bed down in the out barn. Sorry it’s not really what you are used to but for now – it’ll have to do.”

Jungkook scoffed, “you mean I have to sleep with a cow?” he paused, Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Well if you’re suggesting I’m a cow then yes, you have to sleep with a cow.”

The prince flushed, turning away from Jimin’s gaze.

“I think I can manage then.” Jungkook said, his voice raspier than intended.

Jimin tiptoed on the gravel outside the front of the farmhouse where his mother and brother slept soundly for the next two hours until the cockerel would awaken them at sunrise.

The out barn was dangerously close to the farmhouse, in fact it was almost connected. “In here?!” Jungkook exclaimed, his voice daring to be just above a whisper.

“Yes, if you have a problem with this you can just sleep in the field with Dolly the goat.”

“No no no of course not your highness” Jungkook mock curtseyed,

The out barn was filled with hay and down for the animals and smelled strongly of cows, it was surprisingly clean though. It was divided into an upstairs for storage of straw and hay, and a downstairs for where the animals would sleep.

Jimin began to climb the ladder into the loft and Jungkook followed, his mind was a whirr with the strange events that had happened to them in just a space of a day of having freedom.  

He enjoyed the protection the stone walls of the castle confines had given him for the past 19 years but this, _this was **far** more exciting. _Even if they did _technically_ run away together and even if _technically_ the whole of Busan was probably looking for them right now.

In the loft, there was a single bed ominously in the centre of the room, it was warmer up here and there was a large glass pane at an angle where the night sky could be seen from the bed.

The room was decorated with few sweet-smelling hay bales from the last topping of the meadow, there were wicker baskets covered in cloth and items from the harvest in large willow chests.

Jungkook pointed at open chests with cloth over them and bows tied lovingly across them like presents, “What are those Jimin-hyung?”

“They’re probably leftovers from today.”

Jungkook side eyed Jimin,

“Those are hampers, you fill a chest with straw and then hide bottles of jam and meats and eggs and bread and stuff in it.”

As if the word ‘bread’ was a cue, Jungkook’s stomach rumbled obnoxiously and he clenched an arm round it in embarrassment.

“We could… open this one if you fancy?” Jimin said impishly,

He stared at Jimin’s doe eyes for a fleeting second and gave into temptation.

Jungkook knelt on the creaky floorboards next to Jimin and plunged a hand into the straw, he felt around and his fingers settled on something cool and hard. “Ah” he exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of orange marmalade.

Jimin watched how Jungkook reverted back to a little child as he found the different items in the hamper, he recognised that Jungkook had a lovely family but a somewhat sheltered childhood – and he was more than happy to share these moments, these ‘ _first times’_ with him.

He noticed in this moment that being stranded outside the castle wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, it could be more beneficial for the prince to learn about the outside – to live as a ‘normal’ civilian, to have to work a day as a farmer.

There was something far more fulfilling about pulling carrots raw out of the ground with your own hands, washing and peeling and chopping and cooking them yourself – than having someone do it all for you.

Granted this precious accidental trip outside the castle, he was going to do everything in his power to make Jungkook live again.

Jungkook pulled out a fresh loaf of bread and put the marmalade with it, “may I?” he asked politely, beginning to pull the bread out of its paper sheath.

Jimin nodded, his eyes crinkling up at the sides, he felt in the moment that he could get very used to this.

Jungkook had marmalade spread on bread with his fingers, he ate it ravenously like a wild animal – the invisible barriers created by the castle had vanished.

It was 5:27am when they finally slipped under the thin sheets together, but Jimin didn’t complain.

As the sun rose, Jungkook babbled on about how good his mother’s bread was until he fell asleep curled up like a new-born baby into Jimin’s side.

♡

The cockerel called at 7:05am waking Jimin, his ears attuned to the sound shortly followed by his mother’s trill “get up, Park Jimin! I won’t ask again.”

Jungkook however, was still fast asleep. In his sleep his arms had curled round Jimin, he was breathing quietly, his cheeks rosy and his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Jimin lay still, looking up at the blue sky which saturated the glass above him.

7:30am he heard the door to the farmhouse close and heavy footsteps approach the barn, Jungkook stirred, “morn-“ Jimin pushed Jungkook’s head into the pillow gently to muffle him.

Jungkook squirmed as he begun to lose his breath, once the footsteps moved away Jimin released his hand from the back of his head, he blinked at Jimin sleepily looking confused and dishevelled and gasping for air.

_Well fuck I never knew someone could look so good just after waking up._

“Good morning” Jimin snorted,

“Yeah ah what a way to be woken up.” Jungkook yawned scratching at the back of his head shyly,

“Who was that?” Jungkook questioned, moving cautiously.

Jimin looked unbothered, “probably my brother, it wasn’t my mother. Her footsteps are much louder on the cobbles.”

Jungkook pondered for a second, “wait…how do you know how their footsteps sound from in here?”

Jimin tapped the side of his nose with his index finger and Jungkook suddenly felt extremely mischievous.

“Explain yourself, Park Jimin.” Jungkook leaned forwards so his chest was crowding him against the headboard,

“Gosh you sound like my mother” Jimin giggled, pushing Jungkook’s chest away.

“Besides, you know exactly what I meant.”

He was right. He did know what he meant, I didn’t make it any easier to think about though.

Jungkook’s stomach twisted with the thought of Jimin having sex with someone else in the bed they just slept in, he scrunched up his face.

“What?” Jimin questioned, his tone a sprinkle of irritated.

“Oh come on, I’m 22 of course I’ve had sex.”

Jungkook shot him a look,

Jimin wanted so badly to tease him but given that they hadn’t spoken a word about the kiss yet, he thought it best not to, he didn’t want to end up more royally fucked than he already was.

Jimin sighed, “Anyway…”

“Come on, I need to introduce you to my family.”

♡

8:00am,

Jimin knew his brother would be back from feeding the goats by now.

8:05am

Jimin and Jungkook hobbled up the farmyard path to the house and rapped loudly on the door

“ **Who is it?** ” a raucous voice called from inside, Jungkook glanced nervously at Jimin

“It’s me eomma, it’s Jimin. I have a special guest too.” Jimin called back

He heard rapid footsteps approaching down the carpeted stairs as she came barrelling towards the front door, she burst it open with such force that Jungkook thought the door would become unhinged.

“Jimin! Welcome home darling.” she exclaimed, pulling Jimin’s delicate frame into a hug so tight it could have broken him.

She eyed Jungkook over Jimin’s shoulder in their embrace,

“oh and who is this handsome fellow.”

Jungkook felt a blush arise on his cheeks

Jimin’s mother released Jimin from her arms and he pulled Jungkook forwards by his arm,

“eomma, meet Prince Jungkook.”

She let out a squeal of delight and excitement and shock all at once and Jungkook knew where Jimin got his emotional side from instantaneously.

She clapped her hands together and Jungkook braced himself for the millions of questions he was sure she would begin to ask.

_Why are you here?_

_How is the castle?_

_Where are the rest of the staff?_

_How did you get here?_

When she simply said, “come inside, I will prepare something special for you two to eat – you must be hungry.” Jungkook nearly fainted at how grateful he was.

“Thank you kindly, Mrs Park.” Jungkook bowed politely,

♡

As they sleepily ate homemade soup and talked about goats in a small cottage to the east of Busan.

The rest of Busan set out on rescue missions to find the missing Prince and his guard.

“I, I don’t know what to do Taehyung-ah. This was all my fa-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Taehyung cut Yoongi off, Yoongi stopped pacing abruptly

“Yoongi. None of this was your fault, Jimin is the best thing to happen to Prince Jungkook in forever, the fact they chose to run away together does nothing more than confirm that. They can’t punish you for this.”

Yoongi visibly relaxed,

Taehyung continued “I think it will do them good spending time outside of the castle together, I just hope it isn’t cut short. They’ll come back but, the other servant hyung-nims are too past the point where I can convince them.”

Yoongi nodded, his brows furrowed

“I suppose we could do our best to help protect them by providing an alibi, a distraction or something?”

“Good idea, I can take the punishment instead, a few days in prison, I’m used to it.” Taehyung laughed,

Yoongi pinched his bicep, his face blossomed with understanding.

“You’re a total idiot.”

“But you still love me.”

♡


	11. A thief's blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they walked, Jimin hooked his arm through Jungkook’s and he felt him resist. “What is it?” Jimin asked quietly.
> 
> “Jimin-ah… we can’t do this. Not here.” He glanced over his shoulder and to his relief, Mrs Park and Gisu were already pulling up carrots.
> 
> Jimin searched Jungkook’s face for an answer, their arms still linked.

Taehyung never really knew why he was so rebellious, his mother never had him on a leash. She was very accepting of him in his teenage years and Taehyung thought this was maybe partially due to her young age.

Regardless, Taehyung had turned out to be quite the rebel. A trait of his he didn’t much like, he didn’t see it as practical – just a nuisance. However, over the years he had discovered that his rebellion, despite it landing him in shit multiple times, _could_ come in handy.

It started with committing ridiculous crimes in Busan that would directly affect the castle so that he could be arrested and taken to prison within the walls of Busan Castle, Taehyung reoffended multiple times so he could see the one servant who he quickly fell hopelessly in love with.

For such a confident thief, it took him _far_ too long to tell Yoongi he had a big fat crush on him.

Taehyung hadn’t committed a crime since Jungkook allowed him to reside within the castle and now he was going to break his streak to save his best friends ass, _he better fucking appreciate this._

\---

Taehyung had the seed of uneasiness planted in his stomach at 2am that morning when he heard murmurs of panic at the gates, shared words of desperation between the guards.

Here, with his boyfriend snoring quietly next to him, he devised a meticulous plan – one that, if executed correctly, could save Prince Jungkook. His best friend. And shortly after, fell into a fitful sleep. Slowly that seedling of anxiety became a sapling.

The sun rose and dragged along with it an unfittingly bright day, the sunrays were not warm but gave the illusion of being so.

Taehyung and Yoongi aroused at the unroyal hour of 11am, they could get away with sleeping in late with the varying degrees of squalor and unsettlement that suffocated the castle that morning.

The trumpets that had sounded every day for years without failure had ceased and there was a silence so deafeningly quiet that they found it hard to believe a whole world existed outside of those walls.

Taehyung slipped away from Yoongi quietly, dressed as casually as possible. He knew he had a two-minute window now where the doors would be ajar to let the cavalry search party out, if he was careful he could sneak out with them.

Once he had made it out of the castle successfully without being trampled by the masses of stallion hooves he lay low, he could hear his blood being pushed around his body, the rush of the blood pulsating through his veins. He was about to do something so ridiculously stupid for the sake of love. _Not the first time._

Taehyung drifted to the forest where him and Jungkook used to search for truffles together and smiled fondly to himself, time passed but most definitely not forgotten. He took one brief glance over his shoulder to make sure he had not been followed and knelt next to the thick trunk of an old oak tree.

Taehyung shakily reached into his pocket, his cold fingers grasping at the small cardboard box. He ran a fingertip down the sandpaper edge willing his confidence to hold out just for a few moments longer.

Match strike.

Foliage alight.

Quickly the fire is out of his control. 

He instantly feels bad.

Taehyung knew this forest well and had chosen a part to set alight that he knew would cause enough panic to avert the attention off the scavenge for the Prince and get close enough to Busan citizens homes and livestock to get him into plenty of trouble.

Arson was one of the most serious crimes someone could commit. Somehow, it was taken even more seriously in Busan and the weight of his actions bore down on him as he inhaled thick plumes of smoke and choked his way out of the forest.

The flames lapped at the sky like hungry wolves, tearing oxygen from the sky and sucking it from Taehyung’s lungs.

He spluttered and coughed his eyes smarting with the heat.

Cries and heavy hoof fall could already be heard rapidly approaching the forest and he felt far too happy to hear it, doomed to potentially an eternity in prison, his life wholeheartedly depended on Jungkook returning to the castle now.

He heard Jungkook’s voice in his head now:

 _“You’re not above the law you know. Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t give you a ‘get out of jail for free card’”_ and he smiled to himself as he made the guiltiest appearance from the forest that was humanly possible, matchbox grasped so tightly his knuckles were fading to white.

“Over here!” one of the mounted cavalry yelled, his horse was a large dappled grey fondly named Fren – the late kings mount. The thick plumes of smoke choked his voice.

Taehyung figured that resisting arrest would get him in even more trouble and so with a spontaneous burst of energy he flashed past Fren’s legs causing him to startle, he headed towards the docks.

The sound of hooves against cobbles was unmistakable – and familiar, to Taehyung and he counted _one… two… three… four!_ mounted cavalry.

It was not his intent for this to become a full-fledged horse chase but as he had counted just 8 mountees leaving the castle that morning he knew that at least half the attention had been taken off the missing Princes case and was averted.

He lost his footing on an uneven plank on the dock and decided it would hurt less to throw himself into the water, in the water he choked on the salty water surrounding the docks and felt the air in his lungs completely abandon him for a second.

His lungs coated with thick black ash and filled with salt water, he dragged his hands and legs through the heavy water to keep himself afloat.

“Stop in the name of the law. Stay right where you are, we’ll come and get you.” The mountee on Fren said, voice uneasy. Taehyung smelt the fear in his voice like a wolf would sniff out meek prey.

The realisation that he was the bad guy attached to his feet like a stone and he sank into the water further, his arms becoming tired.

He would have to call a truce soon and be taken in, but not until he passed out from exhaustion. He would resist.

He counted the seconds, holding out for a few seconds longer could save Jungkook. His muscles felt like they were on fire, radiating heat out into the cool water round his weakening limbs.

_723_

_724_

_725_

_72-_

As Taehyung’s limp body was dragged up onto the shore at Busan, miles away on a sleepy picturesque farm on the outskirts two lovers were free, for now at least.

♡

“Would you like a second helping of soup, Prince Jungkook?” Mrs Park asked, eyeing the empty bowl in front of his place.

He looked up shyly, at Jimin first, who nudged his leg under the table with his own.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Jungkook blushed, the homeliness of it made him feel so whole.

“You can call me Jungkook, I-if you like.” He said softly as she placed another bowl of steaming soup and soft bread in front of him.

Mrs Park sat down with a second helping herself and glanced up at the clock, it read 8:28am, Jimin knew Gisu should be down for breakfast at 8:30am.

About the soup; Jungkook had never tasted soup so delicious and after polishing off a second bowl he thought it might be a little excessive to ask for a third bowl.

Jimin watched him intently, mentally noting the physical differences he noticed now compared to the first time he laid eyes on his body. He had filled out well and his skin no longer possessed that unhealthy grey sheen and instead, he glowed, golden like the sun.

“GISUUUUUUUU!” his mother trilled and Jungkook jumped slightly, clutching his chest.

Mrs Park burst into laughter, “sorry dear I should’ve warned you, it’s just Jiminie’s lazy brother never comes down for breakfast on time.”

Jungkook stole a glance at the grandfather clock, 8:31am.

“Your soup is going to go cold!”

He heard a groan and heavy footsteps down the stairs, “eomma… I’m tired.”

Gisu’s eyes widened when he saw the royal garb Jungkook still donned (‘normal’ casual clothes did not have the embellishment of the castle arms on them).

“E-eomma, who is that?”, Gisu attempted to whisper.

There was a silence as the three of them debated through awkward eye glances who would introduce the Prince.

“Gisu.” Jimin finally said,

“Yes, Jimin-hyung?”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone if we tell you who this is, right?” Jimin said sternly, watching the mischief in his brother’s eyes flicker and dissipate.

Gisu nodded slowly.

“Say it.”

“I promise not to tell.” Gisu said, his young voice quivered with excitement.

“Gisu-ah, this is the Prince. He will be staying with us a little while, don’t ask any questions. That’s just how it’s going to be.”

Gisu’s eyes sparkled and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish “so that’s the secret job you were talking about!” he blurted out.

“You’re a royal guard? That’s awesome Jiminie-hyung!”

Jimin opened his mouth to retort but was pulled into a tight hug by his little brother. “O-okay you can let go now.”

“Sorry, I missed you big brother.” Gisu said sheepishly,

“It’s hard tending to the farm without you.”

Jungkook stared at Jimin in astonishment, for some reason he had never connected the dots that Jimin could have possibly been something as lowkey as a farmer.

It felt as though he was always destined for something greater, not as if farmers weren’t great but carrot farmers in Busan weren’t exactly the most glamourous people on the planet.

Park Jimin somehow was always cut out for more than that, and someone had known that long before Jungkook had known Jimin.

♡

9:08am,

Mrs Park had made an exception this morning for the Prince, the four of them set out to the fields lined with lush green rows of carrots.

Jimin had changed his clothes into farmers plaid and suspenders with denim shorts and donned a straw hat and for a moment, Jungkook felt guilty that he had, in effect, torn Jimin away from his family. Away from home, to be with him.

As if his negative thoughts were a cue, Jimin turned in his tracks to beam at Jungkook. His bare cheeks rosy and warm and his eyes so _soft_ they made him melt. When Jimin smiled, everything was okay again.

Gisu and Mrs Park trailed ahead with baskets, Jungkook wondered why she had welcomed him with such welcome arms. Almost as if she expected it.

“ _Jungkook? Hello…?”_ Jimin’s soft voice roused him from his daydream.

“Is there something on your mind?” Mrs Park questioned, genuinely concerned.

“No, I’m just a little tired I wouldn’t normally walk this far you see” the prince explained,

“of course. You’re not used to being a farmer.” She shook her head,

“Jimin-ssi, you and Jungkook can take the part of the field by the hedge in the shade. Make sure you drink plenty I don’t want you passing out on my plantation.” She chuckled.

Jimin nodded, taking two wicker baskets from his mother, and kissing her gently on the cheek.

As they walked, Jimin hooked his arm through Jungkook’s and he felt him resist. “What is it?” Jimin asked quietly.

“Jimin-ah… we can’t do this. Not here.” He glanced over his shoulder and to his relief, Mrs Park and Gisu were already pulling up carrots.

Jimin searched Jungkook’s face for an answer, their arms still linked.

“Why not, Jungkook-ah?” Jimin breathed, his voice cracked.

“Why are you so afraid?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched and he looked down at his feet, his eyes hidden under the straw hat.

"Jungkook, answer me." Jimin said, voice so _gentle._ Barely a whisper.

 

"I don't want to lose you Jimin." Jungkook spluttered,

 

Jimin tightened his grip round Jungkook’s bicep as if he would float away if he didn’t ground him.   


"I can't, I'm not strong enough without you."

 

Jimin’s heart thudded in his ears, his mouth was dry, his eyes felt wet and his throat closed to muffle a sob.

“Jungkook. I didn’t mean that. I meant why not here on the farm but…” Jimin released his grip on Jungkook’s bicep and realisation hit Jungkook square in the face and he almost blacked out.

 

Jungkook felt cold without Jimin beside him, he wasn’t pathetic enough to beg for him to stay though.

 

“Jungkook-ssi, my mother… she’s dating another woman. That’s my answer to your question.” Jimin mumbled, turning to tend to the carrots by his feet.

 

They did not speak as they plucked carrots from the ground, Jungkook had a nack for it that Jimin was silently impressed by. He wouldn’t admit it though.

 

Just like Jungkook wouldn’t admit that he was hopelessly in love with him.

 

Even now Jungkook knew Mrs Park nor Gisu would hold any negativity against their secrecy

they played a petty game of waiting for one to confess, to talk it out.

 

It had only been a few hours and the metaphorical absence of Jimin’s warm soul, smile and laugh was burrowing into his skin in a way he could only describe as painful.

 

He knew he could not leave him, he would be a dead man.

 

He needed Park Jimin like he needed oxygen, and he recognised this was unhealthy. Perhaps Jungkook needed to find himself first.

 

♡

“Hello my love!” Mrs Park’s partner called, embracing her in her own arms and peppering gentle kisses all over her cheek and then tenderly kissing her lips.

 

Mrs Park’s partner Mrs Kim worked in the city as a broker and this was where the majority of the income for the farm came from.

 

Their relationship was frowned upon in society, the isolated but cosy location of the farm gave them the freedom and privacy to be wholesomely in love without barriers. As Jungkook watched them interact he grew increasingly melancholy.

 

He stole glances across the room at Jimin, who’s perfectly angled cheekbones caught the low sun, his eyelashes almost translucent as the sun filtered through them. Those softly parted shiny lips of his that he had kissed.

 

The masterpiece straight out of a fairy-tale that perched with his head resting against the window, fingers tracing patterns, breathing clouds against the cold glass, was fair and pure and _his._

Park Jimin was an artwork that cannot be described in words, he was too ethereal, words did not do his appearance justice.

 

And so, as the sun began to set that same evening, Jungkook took Jimin’s hand calmly and pulled him away from his spot against the window and into the cooler air outside.

 

Jimin’s palm felt soft and warm against his and he marvelled at how well their hands fit together, their entire beings melted into one another to create the most beautiful colour.

 

In honesty, Jungkook wasn’t really sure where he was taking Jimin but what he did know was that the sun was setting and the colours that laced the air and the sky were beautiful, never anything compared to the older man next to him.

 

Nothing ever would compare.

 

 ♡


	12. He loves me, he loves me not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Jungkook was sure he dreamt the kiss, the scenery, the passion, the softness of his lips – they all felt too surreal, ethereal even.
> 
> But as time passed by and he did not dream of such a situation in vibrancy, he realised that the taste of his lips, the warmth of his body, Jimin’s hand coming to gently cup his jaw – were far too brilliant to be dreamed up.

Taehyung’s body never was the same.

After his near-death experience at the docks, Taehyung avoided water like the plague. When his sodden, limp body was thrown from the back of Fren at the castle dungeon, Yoongi rushed to his side.

Taehyung’s lips were blue. He was not breathing.

Yoongi felt his inner strength draining away, he bit his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed in a futile effort to stop the tears.

“He-he’s not breathing, what do we do?” Yoongi asked, voice trembling, trying so desperately to mask the lovers worry in his voice.

“Leave him. The treason this young man just committed is enough to sentence him to life imprisonment.” The mountee stated haphazardly, Yoongi felt anger boil in his veins, in the pit of his soul.

“He might as well be dead. Scum.” The mountee tutted.

Yoongi exploded, blinded with rage and guilt and salty tears he began to cry and sank to his knees on the cold floor.

He cupped his hands over his face as he wailed uncontrollably.

“You fucking coward.” He spat, his tongue like venom, voice tremolo.

The nameless mountee began to advance towards Yoongi, who knelt protectively over Taehyung, his strides loud and threatening, “How very dare you curse in the name of our king and qu-“

“Stay the _fuck_ away from him.” Yoongi rasped, his hand balled up, ready to lash out.

Taehyung had been lying cold for too long, Yoongi worried for his life.

_God you’re a twat, all this for your bestfriend?_

He slowly laced their fingers together, holding Taehyung’s cold, damp hand, he wished he could be lying there instead.

The mountee backed off, his eyes like a fire poker on Yoongi’s turned back.

“What is this?” his voice resonated off the cold walls, Yoongi’s gaze followed the man’s finger who pointed to their clasped hands.

Yoongi’s brain was mush, he felt like he was on an acid trip with no end in sight.

_Fuck it._

He stood up slowly, noting that only one mountee had come down into the dungeons to see to his imprisonment, he knew that they would trust him to ensure he stayed put – after all, this wasn’t the first prisoner they’d had.

His eyes moved up to meet the stern gaze.

“This, your kindliness, is love.” Yoongi said, curtseying, moving so he was closer to the mountee, he prayed his obnoxiously loud heart and sweaty palms would not give him away.

“I love him, just the same way you love your wife and children. And you will _never_ take him away from me.”

He pulled out a small knife from his sleeve, _you never know what kind of danger you’re going to run into._  

“Now get the fuck out.” He breathed, knife pressed against the mountees neck, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

The mountee swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Yoongi jested again with the knife, pressing it until there was a nick in his throat.

“Okay okay okay.” The mountee shivered under his grip, blood began to saturate the front of his white shirt.

“Do not speak a word of this.” Yoongi said, withdrawing the knife and sheathing it. He dropped down to his knees, his legs like jelly, head spinning.

As if it was a cue, as soon as the heavy pine and metal door was closed Taehyung spluttered, his body retching and writhing as he threw up sea water from his stomach and out of his lungs.

Yoongi cradled him, head against his chest to keep his airways open, feeling the warmth begin to return to Taehyung’s shaking body was all he could ever wish for.

“Oh my god baby, I thought I’d lost you.” Yoongi cried, wrapping his woollen jacket around Tae.

Taehyung gasped for air, stealing the oxygen back that the ocean had taken from him.

Once he had regained consciousness fully, he spoke “Yoongi… I-I can’t feel one of my legs.”

“You probably just lost the sensation from the cold.” Yoongi reassured him, he rolled Taehyung’s sodden trousers up more for his self-reassurance than anything.

From the knee down on his left leg was completely ashen white.

“Fuck.” Yoongi muttered to himself,

“Wh-what is it?” Taehyung wheezed, looking up from Yoongi’s lap into those honeyed eyes he was so in love with.

“Tae… I need to get you a doctor.” Yoongi gulped, he hated to be the breaker of bad news but Taehyung had had a nervous and circulation failure in his shin.

“No... I, I need you to do something for me.” Taehyung groaned,

Yoongi furrowed his brows, “baby, anything. What is it?”

“Kiss me, please.” Taehyung said, voice so soft.

And Yoongi did, feeling his lips against his, warm and pliant – it had to be the best feeling in the world.

“I don’t need a doctor, you just cured me.” Taehyung breathed against his lips, smiling weakly.

Yoongi smiled down at him, tears in his eyes.

“I love you, dork.”

♡

It had been 3 weeks since Jungkook finally decided to venture out into Busan, 3 weeks since he made the best decision of his life, 3 weeks since he kissed Park Jimin.

The 3 weeks he had spent on the Park’s farm was the most fulfilling journey, one he honestly never thought he would live to experience.

Everything was so simple, the sun set at 8pm and rose at 4:30am

they woke up at 8am, had breakfast, and went to work pulling up carrots, farming rice and feeding animals, then they watched the sunset together ate warm food by the fire and retired to bed for the night.

The burden of being a full-time Prince had melted away. But the burden of being a part-time lover was all too real.

At first, Jungkook was sure he dreamt the kiss, the scenery, the passion, the softness of his lips – they all felt too surreal, _ethereal_ even.

But as time passed by and he did not dream of such a situation in vibrancy, he realised that the taste of his lips, the warmth of his body, Jimin’s hand coming to gently cup his jaw – were far too brilliant to be dreamed up.

The sleepy farm gave no impression of urgency for them to return to the castle, but as Kim Park returned home one day with a print reading:

**_“URGENT: MISSING PRINCE AND ROYAL GUARD OF BUSAN, REWARD 7,500,000 WON”_ **

Jungkook turned to Jimin with tears in his eyes.

♡

  
“Jimin-ah, it’s as if we have bounties on our heads.”

They strolled through the long wheat grass, Jungkook kicked the stalks absently with his shins.

Jimin listened, nodding.  


“We’re being literally _hunted_ now, it’s like we’re wild animals, a trophy in a cabinet, we _have_ to go back Jimin-ssi…”

Jimin stopped walking, he turned his head to glance at the farmhouse, the windows glowed amber with the rising sun.

Jungkook’s heart sank. He knew that Jimin would rather stay, and in honesty, he would stay too if he could.

“Jimin-ah…” Jungkook sighed,

“Shh.” Jimin said, closing the space between them and pressing a finger to Jungkook’s lips.

“I know what you’re going to say Jungkook and I agree wholeheartedly with you, this has been running for too long.”

Jungkook didn’t like his tone, the finality in his voice made him shift uneasily.

He didn’t protest, Jimin continued:

“But Jungkook-ah, if we go back… we can’t be together. It’s impossible.”

Jimin looked at the farmhouse again, he saw the silhouette of his eomma through the window.

He dropped his hand, not making eye contact with Jungkook, he blushed with guilt.

He shook his head in a moment of defiance.

They continued walking through the stalks, the cool morning air gradually warming.

“So…you’re not coming back with me?” Jungkook said, after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Jimin hesitated, his eyes looking through Jungkook rather than at him. He couldn’t bear to look up into those soft, pretty eyes, or else he’d be falling again.

“And… to think for one second that I thought you were in love with me, Jimin, was this all just a game to you?” Jungkook hissed

“Was this just childs-play huh? Was that night you kissed me just a fucking daydream, Jimin?”

Jungkook’s eyes began to redden as he fought back the tears, Jimin was cowering under the brute of his words, it was so pathetically non-guard-like that Jungkook felt a sudden need to protect him.

Jimin began to fall apart.

Right there in front of him, a human vessel of nerves and tears as salty as the ocean.

He was sobbing, the tears slipping down his soft cheekbones like tiny waterfalls, he sunk down to his knees as they gave into the gravity of his sadness.

Jungkook had never seen Jimin this way.

He was human, emotional, but never sad.

In the 4 months, he had guarded Jungkook he had absorbed his worries like a sponge, all whilst being caught in the magnificent but terrifying cobweb of love.

Jungkook felt horrible.

The weight of everything, the epiphany of _holy fucking shit I’m in love with this man_ came crashing down, and to punctuate, the sky began to cry too.

The heavens opened and the warm rain was not far from torrential, the downpour quickly consumed Jimin’s clothes and they stuck to him, he lay his gaze amongst the drenched wheat stalks finding consolidation in the petrichor of the wheat and damp earth.

He heard Jungkook’s footsteps abandoning him and closed his eyes. He’d let him go, if that is what he wanted.

As the rain began to cease, Jimin felt his upper body being wrapped in warm woollen cloth, and strong arms under his back and beneath his legs as he was hoisted up over Jungkook’s shoulder.

He envisioned kicking and screaming like a toddler who hadn’t gotten their own way would fit the situation better but instead, stayed deadly still.

Jungkook walked for miles in the direction of Busan with Jimin still hanging from his shoulder, he felt as though saying goodbye’s would be too painful and he knew Mrs Park would understand, he would send her a postcard to thank her for her time and promise to visit again soon.

♡

The sun was hot, blazing down on Jimin’s backside which had faced up for hours into the sky. At least he _was_ dry now.

“Jungkook-ah, where are we?” Jimin yawned, fawning sleepiness.

‘Sheepish’ was an understatement.

Their argument in the rain, it felt dramatic – like something out of a theatrical play with the rain pouring down.

In honesty - he felt like an utter tit.

Jungkook didn’t answer.

Jimin rolled his eyes, the breakdown in the field was not particularly breath-taking to witness but he was human after all. And he loved Jungkook more wholesomely than he had ever loved anyone before, he was sure of it.

“Jungkookie?” Jimin teased, the ice was so thick you’d need a pick axe to break it.

Jungkook raised a hand and spanked him, hard.

“Pet names aren’t really appropriate for someone you didn’t ever plan on loving. Hierarchy still exists, and I’m still your prince, Jimin-ssi.”

Jimin blushed hard into Jungkook’s back, Jungkook’s rough hand felt too good, the venom in the Prince’s words didn’t even make it through his skin, he was too distracted to be offended.

“Jungk- I mean, my Prince, please could you put me down? I have legs you know.”

Jungkook smirked at the term of address, he was being petty but he was getting there, he pouted.

He’d had miles to think about how he could make the most of their time before they inevitably had to hand themselves in to the chains of the castle walls.

“You think I didn’t know that? You can stay right there until you tell me you love me.” Jungkook said, his tone unrelenting, mischievous.

Jimin played devil’s advocate and sealed his lips, he wouldn’t give this baby exactly what he wanted, he needed to learn some manners.

“Oh, and I-I’m sorry… about earlier. I was a total dick.” Jungkook muttered under his breath.

_Hallefuckinglujah!_

“Fine.” He huffed, he couldn’t hold a grudge.

Jungkook was just too adorable pretending to be all high and mighty.

“I’ll come with you but… on one condition Jungkook-ah.”

“And what would that be?”

“Spank me again.” Jimin moaned, it was more of a command than a request.

Jungkook stumbled over his own feet, “what?” he spluttered.

They may have kissed passionately that one time but _this,_ this was untapped territory for Prince Jungkook.

He held his virginity so close to his heart, who he chose to lay down with as a Prince mattered a great deal to the public – somehow the danger of this made the thought of fucking Park Jimin even more exciting than it already was.  

“I-I don’t think now is the time, Jimin.”

He swallowed hard, _does this mean what I think it means?_

Jungkook had figured as much that he himself was sexually attracted to Jimin, he’d known it since the beginning but always pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he made do with his right hand and the thought of those beautiful soft lips around the head of his co-

But what he never considered was that Jimin might want to fuck him too – because it seemed so _impossible._

“Maybe later.” Jungkook choked out, feeling himself blush scarlet.

Later was better than never for most things, Jimin supposed.

 

♡


	13. Every other freckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was depressed, lonely, unlovable…”
> 
> Jungkook held Jimin’s hand so tight it was turning white.
> 
> “Until I met this man.”
> 
> Jungkook gestured shakily to Jimin, who smiled as if nothing could break him.

 

The journey back to the castle was hard.

 

Harder than Jungkook ever could have imagined it would be.

 

For the first time in his life he was torn between two minds.

 

The Prince felt as though he might as well have torn his own heart out and given it to a butcher to pummel with a meat cleaver - and it would still resemble more of a heart than the one that resided in his chest now.

 

♡

 

One late summers day, when Jungkook was just a young sapling himself, he promised himself he was happy here – in the castle – that he would _never_ leave.

 

He remembered the conversation he held with his mother, as they watched the apples in the orchard glow amber, the topaz haze from the evening sun was mesmerising.

“Jungkookie…” His eomma started,

 

Jungkook knew what her tone meant, he knew she would tell him very important, and so he turned his gaze to autumn eyes and her shoulders relaxed.

 

“You have to promise me that one day, when we are gone…” she paused for a breath, and smiled softly.

 

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed,

 

_Gone? Where are you going?_

The little voice in his head whirred.

“You will never leave the castle grounds without good reason, this castle” she gestured vaguely around herself with her arm and his eyes widened, the panic dissipated.

 

“It’s all going to be yours, yours to look after, to _protect_.”

 

Jungkook’s youthful eyes sparkled with excitement.

 

“All mine?!” he exclaimed.

 

She laughed effervescently, ruffling his hair.

 

“All yours my little moonchild.”

 

♡

 

The weather was nice – _too_ nice, it made their return journey to the castle almost enjoyable?

 

He wanted to hate it, he thought rain and thunder would fit his mood better but alas, he could do many things but controlling the weather _~~and resisting Park Jimin~~ _ was not one of them.

 

Prince Jungkook found it increasingly hard to purposefully _not_ enjoy spending time with Jimin, he’d get so far and then – _bam! He smiles!_ – and Jungkook just _can’t_ look at those perfect crinkles by his eyes and stay mad.

 

He may come across as a troubled romantic fool but he does in fact have a heartbeat.

 

Jungkook had grown too weak to continue carrying Jimin and, with regret, put him down gently and resumed walking. Their hands swung awkward and lonely by their sides.

 

They were on the last stretch of their journey now which took them through a forest which was so unfamiliar it was familiar and Jungkook could not shake the feeling of displaced euphoria.

 

Jimin cleared his throat as they stepped into a clearing,

 

“I- I wanted to ask something Prince Jungkook?” Jimin stuttered,

 

Jungkook whipped his head round so fast it hurt,

 

“Yes Jimin?”

 

Jimin looked at their hands which brushed past each other with the rhythm of their walking.

 

Jungkook’s pupils dilated when Jimin looked at him again,

 

“C-could we maybe, hold hands? I-I don’t mind if not but I kind of miss it already.” Jimin blushed, breaking eye contact with Jungkook.

 

Jimin hated feeling weak and needy but he wanted their last few moments of freedom to be perfect more than anything.

 

Jungkook held Jimin’s swinging wrist still and slid his palm down his wrist to match palm-to-palm, he tenderly linked their fingers.

 

“Jimin…” he sighed,

 

Jimin was _beaming,_ his smile was brighter than the heart of a fire.

 

He stopped walking, closing the gap between the two of them, sun dappled on his back between the trees, expression expectant.

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Jungkook said finally, holding onto Jimin’s hand tighter than before.

 

Jimin’s hair was silver like the moon, his skin almost transparent, freckles decorated the bridge of his nose like constellations.

 

Jungkook knew he would never find anyone with such a gorgeous soul than Park Jimin in his entire life, no matter how hard he looked.

 

With the sun behind Jimin’s head creating a halo, the trees linking arms around them, Jimin’s striped overalls made him dizzy.

 

“I was thinking, Jimin…” Jungkook started, the world began to spin.

 

The words ‘ _protect him’_ floated around the cave of his mind.

 

Realisation hit him on the head like a boulder.

 

His mother’s words filled the forest like birdsong:

 

“I’m the protector of the forest and everything in it!

Does that include me as well then? Jungkook replied, excited all of a sudden.

The silver haired boy laughed, his eyes disappearing. He took the brown-haired boys hand in his own

I promise I’ll protect you too.“

 

Jungkook took a step back, his hand still linked with Jimin’s.

 

_No way, no this isn’t happening._

 

“Did you figure it out?” Jimin murmured,

 

Jungkook nodded slowly.

 

“B-but you’re just a fairytale? Just a dream! Wait… have I been dreaming this entire time? Am I dead?”

 

Jimin laughed, cheeks puffing up, eyes crinkled.

 

“I’m as real as the waves of the sea, the trees in this forest, the stars in the sky.”

 

“And yet, somehow, you’re even more beautiful.” Jungkook said, breathless.

 

Jungkook gently brought his hand up to cradle the back of Jimin’s neck, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

 

“Jimin, I’m so in love with you.”

 

 

Jungkook leaned in this time, his head tilted to the right, wet eyelashes fluttering, praying that when he opened them he would still be there – warm to the touch.

 

When their lips touched he saw fireworks behind his eyelids, his heart pounded in his ears, he had never been more _alive._

 

Jimin stood on his tiptoes, his chest against Jungkook’s, heartbeat just as irregular. He threw his arms around Jungkooks neck and pulled him in closer.  

 

Jungkook’s arms dropped to hold Jimin’s waist, his hipbones were flush against his, their mouths melted together like butter.

 

“I love you so fucking much. Jungkook.” Jimin breathed into his mouth, it was quiet, needy, but it was truthful.

 

Once they pulled apart, Jimin’s hair was messed up and Jungkook’s lips were pinker than the flesh of a salmon - and he was more than a little bit turned on.

 

“As I was saying...” Jungkook said, Jimin elbowed him.

 

“If we go back, I want to let me love you, Jimin.” Jungkook said, squeezing Jimin’s hand inside his.

Jimin did not hesitate, there was no _“But it’s too dangerous.”_ or _“I’m not sure Jungkook…”_

“Of course, my prince.”

 

♡

 

The rest of the journey back they walked hand in hand, if Jungkook was ripped of his status of Prince because his love interest was ‘absurd’ then so be it, he had chosen love over his material wealth.

 

He was happiest this way and he wasn’t ready to let his happiness be stolen from him again, when his parents died, he never thought he would laugh again.

 

The Prince never thought he would love anyone again.

 

Park Jimin had proven him _so_ wrong.

 

Jungkook thought it be best to hand themselves in rather than going about it in an unusual manner – that would no doubt be more suspicious.

 

It was evening when they walked up the castle drawbridge together.

 

Jungkook was trembling, Jimin held onto him so tight, to ground him.

 

He raised a hand to rap on the guard’s door but before he could, a smoky voice from behind the metal bars spoke.

 

“What took you lovebirds so long?”

 

The voice had a familiar quality that made Jimin’s ears prick up, Jungkook shuddered, he sounded like he was about to cry.

 

“Who is that?” Jungkook asked quickly.

 

“It’s Tae.” the voice whispered back.

 

Jungkook’s whole demeanour visibly relaxed and he squeezed back at Jimin’s hand.

 

“Thank fuck.” Jungkook spoke just as quietly,

 

“Could you maybe, let us in please? It’s cold in the shadows.”

 

“Oh yeah, yeah let me get the key.”

 

Jungkook wasn’t going to ask why he was in the guard’s outpost, questions were futile now, he let actions speak instead.

 

There was a jingling of a heavy keychain and the creak of the door being opened, Jimin looked at Jungkook one more time before they both stepped within the confines of the castle.

 

Jimin allowed himself to be proud. The man he was looking at had grown well on his mother’s farm, he was more muscular, his eyes twinkled brighter than the phosphorescents on the coast.

 

They may have only been gone for a short while but the time granted outside was a blessing, Prince Jungkook was about to rewrite the rules.

 

The vibe was _instantly_ different when they set foot upon the polished marble. The orchard was dehydrated and derelict, the air smelt musty and high, the guards were at their posts sleeping, the cold was almost unbearable.

 

Jungkook’s mouth hung open in astonishment.

 

He heard Taehyung sigh behind him, “Well… you _were_ gone for quite a while. This is what happens when a castle is Prince-less.”

 

“They need you, Jungkook.”

 

“You may have been a cold, heartless asshole to them but you are _their prince_ Jungkook! They love you, it’s their job.”

 

Jungkook frowned, the guards began to advance upon the two of them, he held his stance.

 

A swarm of guards and maids encroached their personal space, the angry scowls and retorts the mountees spat bounced off his skin, as if Jimin was a shield, he couldn’t hear anything.

 

He filled his head with Jimin, Jimin and more Jimin.

 

“If they want me, they’re going to have to accept me for who I am. Old rules don’t apply anymore.”

 

One guard retorted loudly, “Prince Jungkook! You can’t change the law…”

 

Jungkook’s head snapped to make eye contact with him, he visibly shrunk.

 

“Old rules _don’t apply anymore._ ” Jungkook repeated, sterner this time.

 

He was about to speak again,

 

The Prince snapped.

 

“ **Listen** everyone, I’m _fucking sick_ of being caught in a loophole reliving the past, my parents are dead, my life was destroyed.”

 

“I was depressed, lonely, unlovable…”

 

Jungkook held Jimin’s hand so tight it was turning white.

 

“Until I met this man.”

 

Jungkook gestured shakily to Jimin, who smiled as if nothing could break him.

 

He stepped forward a little and the expressions of the guards softened drastically.

 

“This is my royal guard, this is Park Jimin.” He breathed, voice catching in his throat, Jimin encouraged him by running his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“This is the man I love. And if you do not want to be a part of this, kindly take your leave.” His voice was shaky, his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest, but next to Jimin,

 

He felt like he could face the entire world.

 

He waited for an inherently negative reaction, his eyes squeezed shut tight.

 

When he heard gentle, apprehensive applause, he opened one eye slowly and the applause caught on like a wave through the sea of guards.

 

Taehyung was tearing up, he wiped the tear from under his eye with his index finger and leaped on Jungkook to hug him tight, his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Welcome home, Jungkook.”

 

Soon the applause was raucous, with the applause and calls of joy overcoming the angry fists that pumped the sky.

 

Jungkook pinched himself under the bicep to make sure he was not dreaming.

 

_He was not._

The guards which exited through the pine doors of the castle to never comeback went unnoticed through the folks which chanted and danced around them, overjoyed at their return and their love which shined brighter than ever in the dull, depleted castle walls.

 

Jungkook made a vow that, if Jimin’s love could repair his heart when he thought he was beyond saving,

 

anything was possible with love, _~~and a little magic.~~_

 

♡

 

_1 week later_

The first few nights in the castle felt cold and strange, it felt strange sleeping alone, that was the one rule that they had both discussed that they were _adamant_ they should not break it. 

 

They were already hanging dangerously on a thread with the whole “we’re homosexual.” rule break, that was pretty huge.

 

“We have to tread lightly, Jimin. This is already ridiculously dangerous.”

 

Jungkook had warned him, it was mostly to try and convince himself that sharing a bed with Jimin in the castle walls would be a _bad_ idea.

 

The iciness of his bed and Jungkook’s curiosity ate away at him from the inside out, when he thought he could stand it no longer, he heard a timid knock on the door of his room.

 

“Who’s there?” he asked out of instinct, he already knew.

 

It was late, when he said late he meant it was 1:30 in the morning.

 

“Hey Jungkook, you can’t sleep either?”

 

He heard the voice from the corner of the room,

 

“No, I have something on my mind.” Jungkook replied, sitting up, the sound of silk on silk made him shiver.

 

“Mm me too.” Jimin hummed, he opened the window with his index finger and gazed up into the clear night sky, his breath curled out of his lips.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jungkook questioned Jimin, he was glad his room was dark, the blush on his cheeks would be hard to hide.

 

“How pretty the stars are.” Jimin replied innocently,

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes in the dark.

 

“Oh… and how much I’d like to sit on your dick, how much I want to ride you, make you moan.” Jimin said, his voice tone unreadable.

 

Jungkook swallowed hard, his length twitching in his palm.

 

“It’s occupied my thoughts for quite some time.”

 

“Wh-what has?” Jungkook pressed for answers, hearing him talk like this was new, it was exciting, it was _filthy._

“Mm I lay awake sometimes, on my back, just wondering how good you taste. How quickly I could make you cum, how many times, how big your cock _really_ is.”

He felt Jimin shift his position in the room, he opened another curtain, letting moonlight flood in.

 

_What a tease._

“Now tell me, what has been on yours, baby?” Jimin purred,

 

Jungkook bit down into his shirt to stop a moan escaping his lips.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Jungkook retorted, his voice husky and low.

 

Jimin flung open a final pair of curtains.

 

The glow of the full moon illuminated the room, it’s silvery light cast rays through each window and the bed was in the spotlight, it was borderline theatrical.

 

“Tell me. I want the details.” Jimin husked, his voice smoky, eyes hooded, glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

 

“Why don’t I just show you instead?” Jungkook said, gesturing for him to come closer.

 

Jimin emerged from out of the shadows casted by pillars in his room and the outfit he donned was something out of a wet dream.

 

Jimin wore long, velvet burgundy thigh highs and long arm bands in a matching colour. He had on burgundy cotton socks with frills made of velvet, tight hugging female boxer shorts and a choker that emphasised his small _~~choke-able~~ _ neck.

 

Jungkook choked.

 

Jimin pulled the silk covers down off the bed, swinging his leg over Jungkook’s lap to straddle him, he ran a hand up the inside of Jungkook’s thigh and watched intently as the bulge in his silk trousers twitched.

 

Suddenly, Jimin paused hesitantly, his hand coming to rest gently on Jungkook's thigh.

 

Jimin's lust hung heavy in the air like smoke, suffocating him.

 

“Jungkook. Do you want this?”

 

Jungkook growled and pulled him in for a kiss that was sloppy and unroyal but _fucking amazing._

 

Their tongues lapped gently at each other, testing the waters before delving deeper. Jimin was straddling his hips and his hands were in his hair and everything was gloriously messy.

 

 

“Oh.” Jungkook moaned against Jimin’s bottom lip.

  
“I want you.”

 

Jimin broke the kiss, his plump lips wet and swollen, before shuffling down to nestle in-between Jungkook’s pliable legs. 

 

Jimin teased the waistband of Jungkook’s silk trousers with his tongue, tracing his happy trail from his belly button to the tip of his dick, so gently.

 

Jungkook lifted his hips up to let Jimin slide off his trousers, he trusted Jimin with his heart, he knew he could trust him with his body.

 

Jungkook’s cock was semi-hard, he had never known stimulation like this, he was barely even used to his own rough palm, but the sensations Jimin’s tongue against his tip made were extraordinary.

 

Jimin took his impressive length in his hand and massaged it gently, the softness of his fingers was bliss in comparison to the loneliness that had come paired with his own hands.

 

The pleasure was so much more exuberant, he felt whole, as Jimin whispered about how big his cock was before he took it in his plush lips and teased the head.

 

Jungkook’s his hips bucked up off the bed, one hand was holding Jimin’s long fringe back so he could watch his cock disappear into the warm pool of heat in his mouth. His other hand was grasping the bedsheets to his right-hand side so hard his knuckles were white.

 

He had never felt pleasure this intense in his entire life and _nothing,_ no weeks of dreaming, of fantasising – could have prepared him for how good Jimin’s lips feel as they work their way to the base of his dick.

 

Jimin bobbed his head and moaned around his cock, the head making him gag as it hit the back of his throat.

 

He pulled off with a wet pop before spitting the precum back over Jungkook’s length, looking up at him this time as he took his length in his hand, thumbing the slit of his head making Jungkook _mewl._

 

Jungkook wanted to go further, wanted to bury himself inside Jimin, he wanted to make him feel good too.

 

Jimin’s pace was so satisfying, he pumped quickly from the head to halfway down his shaft, taking his balls into his mouth to tongue them shyly.

 

He felt an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach, like a coal fire in the engine of a ship, it built and built like more coal was being added – until the heat was unbearable.

 

“Ah, J-Jimin-ssi stop, I’m going to cum.” He whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

 

Jimin did, removing his hands instantly from his cock which slapped against his chest, blushing, and leaking with precum.

 

He moaned low and soft and his eyes fluttered shut, hips grinding up into nothing but moonlight.

 

Jimin straddled Jungkook’s waist once more, leaning down to gently kiss at his neck, hot breath against his jawline. Goosebumps formed under Jimin’s tongue and he felt Jungkook grind up against him, the friction making them both moan.

 

Jungkook’s hands wrapped around Jimin’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

The light cast a halo of light into Jimin’s hair, the silver quality made him look ghostly, otherworldly.

 

“J-Jimin, I love you s-so much baby.” The Prince whimpered, feeling himself edging again as his cock traced circles against Jimin’s ass.

 

Jungkook ran his hands down Jimin’s bare back and into his boxers, grasping hungrily at his asscheeks with his hands and pressing his crotch harder into Jimin’s.

 

“ _Fuck, Jimin.”_

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Jungkook whined.

 

He slid off Jimin’s boxer briefs easily, discarding them into an irrelevant corner of his room.

 

Nothing mattered anymore, Jimin had consumed his entire being, the very air around him smelt of him.

 

 

“Well then, what are you waiting for, my prince?”

 

♡


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only did their love melt together like mosaic pieces, their physical entities too fit together as if made this way.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Never for anyone else, just for each other.

 Physical intimacy had never been Jungkook’s forte, he’d always shied away from a kindly hand placed on his shoulder, an encouraging pat on the head.

 

As Jimin sucked obscenely at his neck and sunk his fingers deep into his thighs, he recalled a time at primary school when his friend had traced the freckles on his forearm.

 

“ _Get off me!”_ He squealed, flailing his arms as if swatting flies.

 

The other smaller boy sniffled, looking up at the teachers for support.

 

“Now that wasn’t very nice, was it?” a teacher scalded,

 

Jungkook plopped down on the carpet, his bottom lip stuck out in protest.

 

Now, under the weight of Jimin’s hot frame, he chuckled beneath his lips.

                                                           

Jimin straightened up, feeling the vibrations of laughter through his fingertips.

 

“Wh-what did I do?” Jimin stuttered, frowning a little as he felt his hunger wane slightly.

 

The moonlight cast grey shadows over Jungkook’s sculpted jawline, his eyes pierced the shadows filled with adolescent mischief.

 

“Everything.” Jungkook replied, feeling suddenly obnoxiously cocky.

 

“Now get back down here.” He growled, grasping a fistful of Jimin’s hair and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

 

If there was such thing as a “horny meter” then Jimin was sure his was just completely shattered as he felt Jungkook’s hard girth encroach his entrance.

 

He gasped, body arching back away from the source of pleasure.

 

Jungkook’s lust was unbearable, he groped handfuls of Jimin’s bare ass, their cocks sliding together on their stomachs.

 

“P-please… Jungkook.” Jimin breathed, his cock blushed as Jungkook thumbed the slit experimentally.

 

“Mhm, baby?”

 

Jungkook really wasn’t sure where all this confidence had surfaced from but, he enjoyed feeling in control for once in his life.

 

“Can I - can I ride you, prince?” Jimin gasped, head tilted back, lips shining rose quartz.

 

Jungkook swallowed hard, nodding furiously, suddenly stripped of his words.

 

Jimin removed his gloves to shakily trace Jungkook’s body from his wet lips, down to his navel, pausing at his happy trail as Jimin hoisted himself up onto his haunches.

 

“You’re breath-taking, Jungkook.” Jimin honeyed, his voice so smooth,

 

His own fingers entered his hole, stretching himself open gently with two fingers covered in Jungkook’s precum and spit.

 

He moaned sweet and high, calling Jungkook’s name.

 

“Ahh Jungkook – shit, you’re going to fill me up so good.”

 

“Gonna make you come and come and come until I’m satisfied.”

 

Jungkook’s cock twitched against his stomach, a bead of precum rolled gracefully down his shaft.

 

“Jimin-ah, f- _fuck_.”

 

His eyes squeezed shut, blushing hard at the filth falling from Jimin’s lips, willing himself not to cum.

 

Jungkook was sure he felt his soul leave his body for a few seconds as Jimin gently wrapped his hand round his length and positioned himself onto his tip.

 

Once Jungkook’s head had passed the first ring of muscle, Jimin stopped wincing and began to raise himself up further until his ass had swallowed all Jungkook’s girth somewhat with ease.

 

“Mm, o-oh my god, you really are huge.” Jimin mewled,

 

Jungkook’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he faintly registered his hips bucking up into the wet furnace inside Jimin.

 

“Ohh Jungkook, you feel so good, _please_ come inside me.”

 

He never knew being inside anyone could feel quite this wholesome.

 

He never knew Jimin sitting on his cock and begging for his come would be quite so hot – even if he had spent an embarrassing number of nights getting off to the very thought.

 

On a particularly slow grind, Jungkook’s hands subconsciously clawed at Jimin’s back, the pleasure like pins and needles through his veins.

 

“Jimin-ah, I-I’m so close.” he screamed, his cock growing heavy within the heat.

 

His breath stuttered against Jimin’s neck and he felt the older man’s hips heavier against his pelvis, Jimin’s chest rested so it was flush with his.

 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist as he began to fuck up shallowly into him, the sound of skin on skin resonated of the stone walls and – for the first time in forever – his room felt warm.

 

Stars began to appear behind Jungkook’s eyelids, much like the ones that looked like they were hand painted and pinned to the night sky they made love beneath.

 

His head was buried in the crook of Jimin’s neck sucking bruises into his translucent skin beneath the velvet choker, Jimin smelled of musk and peaches – Jimin smelled like home.

 

Jimin bounced on his cock, his silvery hair accented by the moon, fell over his eyes and his plush lips gently parted to exhale soft moans or words of praise.

 

As Jungkook curled his hips up into Jimin’s prostate, he silently prayed that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Jimin like this.

 

Jimin began to fall apart under his fingertips, toes curling, body trembling.

  
“J-Jungkook, I’m coming.”

 

With little warning, his cock pulsated, balls tightening for his release, painting ribbons of silky cum across his glossy stomach.

 

Jimin rode out his orgasm silently, his thighs shaking uncontrollably, the aftershocks subsided and he lay down his head to rest on Jungkook’s warm chest.

 

Jungkook took hold of Jimin’s whimpering frame, placing him down on the bed softly. Jimin winced as Jungkook’s cock slid out of his needy hole momentarily.

 

“Jungkook…I” Jimin whispered, chest heaving.

 

Jungkook caressed Jimin’s cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“Shh, yes baby?”

 

Jimin looked him in the eyes, this strong, alpha male above him, cock ready to fill him up with his cum, he fleetingly felt guilty for coming first.

 

Jungkook: the introverted, broken, sexually and romantically void Prince was crowding him against the headboard of his four-poster bed and he couldn’t feel prouder.

 

“I love you.” Jimin flushed, a tender moment amidst the heat of lust.

 

Jungkook let his lust melt away, the man he had pinned in an obscene position beneath his own legs had saved him, he’d managed to drag him back from hell, he made him live again.

 

Park Jimin had _literally_ done the impossible.

 

“I love you too, Jimin.” Jungkook teared up, tenderly pressing their lips together, tasting the sweetness on his tongue that reminded him how not-so-hopelessly in love they were.

 

Sex with Jimin wasn’t sex, it was so much more.

 

Not only did their love melt together like mosaic pieces, their physical entities too fit together as if made this way.

 

 

Never for anyone else, just for each other.

 

Jimin’s legs rested on Jungkook’s hipbones as he gently re-entered, Jimin moaned delicately, his oversensitive twitched inches deep.

 

Jungkook peppered him with kisses as he rocked into his throbbing hole, the rhythmic squeeze and release of Jimin’s muscles post orgasm around his cock was almost too much.

 

“Ah- so close, t-tell me… how much you want my cum.” Jungkook pressed, Jimin’s husky dirty voice would tip him over the edge.

 

He felt fit to explode.

 

“Jungkook.” Jimin drawled, voice raspy and fucked out.  

 

“I’ve never had a royal come inside me, I want you to be the first and last.” He mused,

 

“Wait… does that mean someone else has come ins-“

 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Jungkook felt himself edging, his thrusts becoming erratic.  

 

Jungkook grunted, face buried deep in the pillow beside Jimin’s neck as he buried himself inside Jimin and released his load.

 

Jimin looked up into the lightening sky, still littered with stars, as he felt waves of warm cum of his Prince’s spill inside him.

 

There was a comfortable silence as the night air infiltrated the room and the heat of sex began to dissipate.

 

“mm, so who made who come then?” Jungkook broke the silence, breathing against Jimin’s ear.

 

Jimin elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Ow… someone’s a sore loser.” Jungkook mocked,

 

“Jungkook, you’re just too good. I wonder who taught you?” Jimin retorted.

 

Jimin made a noise of protest as he felt Jungkook shift to pull out, muttering about how it was nice and warm.

 

“You’re so needy Jimin-ah, when did the roles reverse?”

 

“Only in the bedroom, Jungkook.”

 

“Mm sure.”

 

They both agreed to clean up as it began to feel sticky and uncomfortable, before shifting onto their sides.

 

Jungkook pulled Jimin even closer than he thought humanly possible and he marvelled at how he fit into the crook of his own body, how the sound of his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest – could be so comforting.

 

It never got old.

 

♡

 

 

Jungkook fell asleep that night, warm, with his heart bundled up in his arms.

 

Jungkook had grown to know that home didn’t have to be a physical place, home could be a person too – and the person he called home was Jimin.

 

As he drifted off, he thought of his mother, who would gently run her fingers through his mop of brown hair as she narrated the story of the silver-haired boy to him almost every night before he slept.

 

The boy from a fairytale who had vowed to protect him, who held his hand and guided him out of that dark _dark_ seemingly never-ending forest, the boy whose eyes became crescent moons when he smiled.

 

 

This boy was never just a fairytale to Jungkook.

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

 

**THE END.**

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

 

_Post-story notes for the curious:_

_Taehyung and Yoongi tied-the-knot the following year under the cherry blossoms in the orchard. (And are still very much grossly in love)_

_(Yes, Taehyung’s leg is okay. He has a peg leg but somehow Yoongi finds it hot? ~~Yeah, we’re not asking either~~ ) _

_Nari found love by the phosphorescents on the beach at twilight, she got married at age 25 to a man who loved the ocean just as much as her._

 

****

**_Letter addressed to Mrs Park and Mrs Kim of Blossom Brook_ **

_Dear Mrs Park, Mrs Kim and Gisu of Blossom Brook farm,_

_I thank you kindly for hosting me for a brief few weeks on your lovely farm, I am sure you were made aware it was treason and for that I thank you extensively that you did not report our case to the castle._

_The time granted on your farm was a blessing for the blossoming of our relationship, I’d like to especially give gratitude to you Mrs Park – your kindliness has helped us flourish like the crops on your farm, we are more in love than ever._

_And Gisu, I’d personally like to bestow upon you the royal garb enclosed within this envelope, your brother really is something special and I wish for you to visit him as often as you like. If you don the royal garb you should have no issue in visiting us whenever you please._

_This letter is greatly belated but for good cause – I wanted to send in accordance with the change to the law rules over Busan, the wonderful news you and your wife-to-be Mrs Kim can legally be married within the castle walls._

_Sadly, with such a conservative region, it must take place within the castle walls only but it is progress and I could not be happier to announce this to you!_

_In short, I’d like to thank you for gifting me with your beautiful son, sleep well knowing he has done your family, my late parents and indeed the whole of Busan a great service._

_Kindest regards and best of wishes for the harvest this year,_

_Prince Jeon Jungkook and fiancé Park Jimin_

_Busan Castle_

 

_♡_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've finally finished this ff, I legitimately teared up a little writing the ending :') 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart if you followed my fic from the beginning, or if you only just discovered this train wreck. Either way, I truly hope you enjoyed the story and the characters as much as I enjoyed crafting them for you. 
> 
> \- follow me on my twitter @neonjikook and pop me a dm or @ me with your ff ideas if you want to see more of my writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa thank you for making it this far! kudos and comments are more than welcome, y'all aren't even ready for this :') 
> 
> Thank you again SO much for reading my lovely jikookies <3
> 
> http://www.gomoodboard.com/boards/1WHh1fv_/share check out the moodboard I curated for this fic here.


End file.
